Heidi Lily Potter: Book Five
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Heidi's fourth year. We've got dementors, the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army and let's not forget everyone's favorite pink puff teacher, Umbridge. Yeah, this'll be a fun year.
1. Prologue

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the prologue for Heidi Book Five. Everyone good with a normal recap? Awesome! Here we go:

Heidi Lily Potter is Harry Potter's younger sister by a year. As easily guessed by that one sentence, her life is anything but easy. She and her brother are being raised and cared for by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. Harry's first year we watched as Heidi dealt with her brother going through his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Heidi's year was by no means a cake walk since she was living at the school along with their guardians as Sirius was one of the teachers. And it seemed every time Heidi helped her brother do something that was against the rules, she got in trouble.

Book two was Heidi's first year. We watched her get sorted into Ravenclaw, Sirius's reaction was humorous, we also saw Lockhart be, well, Lockhart. Sirius was right, the wall paper would have done better. We saw her deal with the school being attacked by an unseen force and her brother being blamed. Yeah, that worked her temper.

Book three we saw more problems for the kids. Pettigrew and Bellatrix had broken out of Azkaban and were after the kids, dementors, which had a great negative effect on the Potter kids, were stationed around the school and Sirius was in full freak out, over protective mode. The only upside to their year was Remus being their Defense teacher.

Last year, well we had the Quidditch World Cup, the Triwizard Tournament, Mad-Eye Moody as a Defense teacher, dragons, the Black Lake and a maze beyond any nightmare you can imagine. As for personal stuff, Harry got his first girlfriend while Heidi gave Seamus the answer he'd been waiting for all summer and while Harry had nightmares about Voldemort, Heidi was still fighting off her own nightmares about her torture at the hands of Bellatrix from the year before.

This year, oh this year is gonna be fun(watch the sarcasm drip from the word). We've got Umbridge, *pauses while readers and writer shudder* Dumbledore's Army, trouble with Quidditch, trouble with relationships, mainly Heidi's and another show down with Voldemort. Yeah, we're all looking forward to THAT one. And to answer the question I've been asked several times over the course of Heidi, no I will not be killing Sirius. My manager would kill me, I'd kill me, you guys would. It would be a big killing fest that would make it impossible for the rest of Heidi to be completed and posted. Plus, save the murder for next book. *coughs* You'll need it.

Alright kids, sit back, try not to hate me and let's begin the next chapter in Miss Heidi Lily Potter's life.

-LacytheDemonicWerewolf-

End Transmission


	2. Chpt 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Sorry, I know. I said a few days and here we are, a week later. But we have an exciting first chapter ahead of us, I promise you that. We get to see the new house the kids and their guardians are living in, we get Heidi's POV on an Order meeting, after it's over, there's some arguing with Dumbledore and of course, a dementor attack. Don't worry, I figured out how to do that. So, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

_'Dung is an idiot, no question about that. Mad-Eye, well I grew up around him so I'm used to him. Dedalus is different but a good person. Elphias Doge, knew him a bit growing up to. Stopped by from time to time. Good man. Emmeline Vance, new girl. Not bad, though. She can make Pad shut up. Always a plus. Of course Bill and Charlie make great additions. All in all, not a bad meeting. Even if Mrs. Weasley didn't want us there.'_

Heidi sighed as she finished her journal entry on the Order meeting. Of course, it was in another language so no one but her and Remus could read it. Well Harry could too but she'd put a spell on it so his hands burned yellow for hours after he touched it.

Back to Molly Weasley. She had the idea that Harry and Heidi were too young to be involved in the Order meetings. She was partly right, some of the stuff that was discussed gave Heidi nightmares, not that she wasn't already having those, but what Heidi believed Molly was forgetting was that everything going on was happening to Harry and Heidi. It was Harry Voldemort was after and Heidi he had no problem using to control Harry. Whether the Weasley matriarch liked it or not, Harry and Heidi would know everything that was happening.

"Albus, would you listen?"

Heidi frowned as she shut her journal and sat up on the couch she'd been lying on in the Black library. She'd been waiting for her guardians and brother to finish talking with the Headmaster but clearly things weren't going well.

Tucking her journal into her bag, Heidi grabbed the strap, threw it over her shoulder and headed downstairs. Sirius rarely yelled and Heidi wanted to know what caused the break in his character.

"I am listening Sirius," Heidi heard Dumbledore said. "but this is what's best for the children."

"How can it be best for them?" Remus's voice joined in. "They don't even know Lily's sister, they've never met her or her husband and child. Family or not, you'd be sticking them with complete strangers."

Heidi walked into the kitchen where the Order meeting had been held. "What's going on?"

Harry walked from Sirius's side to his sister. "Professor Dumbledore wants us to spend the rest of the summer at Mum's sister's place. Says we'd be safer."

Heidi frowned. "Safer with Mum's sister? I didn't even know Mum had a sister."

"That's because she's a muggle," Tonks said. "and she and your mum didn't get on at all because your mum was a witch. Petunia hates all things magic. By the time you two were born they weren't even speaking. Your mum took you to see her but she wanted nothing to do with our family."

"Why weren't we ever told?" Harry asked.

Remus sighed. "Your parents were going to when you got older but,"

"They died so we never found out." Heidi finished for her uncle.

"And we could never figure out how to bring it up," Sirius said. "That being said," he turned to Dumbledore again. "you're not taking them from us. We are the family they know, we are the family that has raised and protected them since the night they lost their parents. And we will be the ones to protect them until Voldemort is taken care of once and for all."

"Sirius, you have to understand," Dumbledore said. "this is for their protection."

"The only protection we need is them," Harry stepped forward, gesturing to their guardians. "they're all we've ever needed. You know I respect you, Headmaster, but you're not sending us anywhere."

Helping Harry emphasize his point, Heidi moved in front of Remus and he put his hands on Heidi's shoulders while Tonks stepped closer.

"We're a family, Professor." Heidi said. "And safe or not, we're not going to split up. We're going to face Voldemort together and we're going to finish what Mum started."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi laid on a boulder just outside their new house and stared up at the sky. She was nicely shadowed from the heat as the house was fairly large in size. It was four stories, had six bedrooms, five baths, a study, kitchen, dining room, living room, library and a basement that could fit the entire Slytherin house built so well, no one would hear their screams as they starved to death.

"Hey Bug," Harry walked into Heidi's line of vision, standing over her so she could see him. "wanna take a walk?"

Heidi sat up and turned to her brother. "You clear it with our wardens?" The boulder Heidi was sitting on was as far from the house as their three guardians would let them go.

Harry shrugged. "Aunt Dora's at work, Uncle Moony's doing something for Dumbledore and Sirius is fighting with doxies. I doubt they'll notice."

Heidi hopped off the boulder. "Cool, let's go."

A short walk through the trees and they entered an open field filled with all sorts of wild flowers.

Harry glanced at Heidi. "Ladybug, I swear the older you get, the more like Aunt Dora you become."

Heidi frowned. "What do you mean?"

Harry waved a hand at her outfit. She was wearing her combat boots, a bright yellow and white striped tank and a black and blue layered punk skirt with a beaded pouch on her right hip.

Heidi looked down at her outfit and shrugged. "I think it looks good."

Harry laughed. "And I think the only people that would agree are Aunt Dora and Luna."

Heidi laughed as well. "Probably." she frowned. "Does it feel colder all of a sudden to you?"

Harry looked around and nodded. "Yeah, yeah it does."

It was the hottest summer either could remember but a sudden chill had filled the air and as the two looked around, they noticed the plants were freezing and all animal sounds had stopped.

"Harry," Heidi stepped closer to her brother.

"Wand out, Heidi," Harry said.

They both pulled their wands and stood back to back in the field. Out of nowhere, two dementors appeared and grabbed the kids, throwing them away from each other. Heid landed hard on the ground but kept her wand tight in her hand. No way was she losing that again.

Getting to her feet, she looked around for the dementor that threw her, only to find it above her, already sucking away at her good feelings and happy memories. Her mother's terrified voice filled her mind and she fell to her knees. She tried to think of a happy memory but when Voldemort's voice followed her mother's, her mind blanked.

Harry grabbed his wand from where it fell and aimed it at the dementor. "_Expecto patronum!_"

A silver shield shot from his wand, forcing the dementor away. Once he was sure it was gone, he turned and saw Heidi on the ground, her dementor over her. Aiming his wand, he recast his patronus, sending the other dementor away as well. Once gone, Harry shoved his wand in his back pocket and ran over to Heidi.

"Ladybug," he helped her sit up. "hey, you alright?"

Heidi shivered in Harry's arm. "No, no I am not okay." the two carefully stood. "We need to get home."

Harry nodded, his arm tight around his sister. "Agreed."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay so not so much exciting as a reminder that life is never easy for the Potter kids. Not that it will be for a long time to come. Yeah, I suck. Wait for book six, then I'll really suck. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	3. Chpt 2

Begin Transmission

Okay kids, Lacy here, once again a week later. So sorry, life just really sucks this year. Any time it wants to end. Anywho, focusing on Heidi, end of last chapter the kids had to fight off dementors, well Harry did. Heidi didn't do so well. Now we have to deal with the after math of all that, along with another Order meeting, a fight between Sirius and Molly and a letter from Seamus for Heidi. Read on, kids.

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Wasn't Dung supposed to be keeping an eye around the forest?" Heidi asked as she and Harry ran for the house.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he was but we both know how reliable Mundungus is."

Heidi shook her head. "Remind me to kick him in the shins at the next meeting."

Harry snorted. "If we make it to the next meeting. We get to go in there and tell Pad, Uncle Moony and Aunt Dora we were alone in the woods when we were attacked."

Heidi cringed. "Right. Bugger. They'll understand right? I mean, they didn't exactly follow the rules at our age."

"They also didn't have a dark wizard out for their heads." Harry pointed out.

"We're toast," Heidi concluded.

"Burnt and entirely too crispy." Harry added.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sirius tapped his thigh as he waited for the kids to come inside. He knew they'd take a bit, the Ministry owl at his side saying as much but he could only wonder what happened.

"Keep that up and you'll have to transfigure yourself a new leg," Tonks said as she came out of the kitchen. She'd just returned home from work and was still in her Auror robes. "You know the kids wouldn't have done magic without a very good reason." she sat in one of the arm chairs. "Let them explain before you blow your top."

"I'm not angry, Dora." Sirius said. "I'm worried out of my mind. They knew better then to leave the yard, yes, but Dung should have been watching them. They shouldn't have had to use magic."

Tonks blew on her tea with a heavy sigh. "It's Dung, Sirius. Reliable as he may be with his group of thieves, we should have asked for a different guard."

Sirius nodded as the kids came charging through the door. They took one look at their godfather, aunt and owl and spoke as one.

"We can explain."

Sirius held a hand up. "Get your breaths back, sit down and then we'll talk."

The two did as they were told, Heidi curling up on Tonks's lap and Harry sitting beside Sirius.

"We know we weren't supposed to go in the woods," Harry started. "but please understand, we were starting to feel trapped."

Sirius sighed. "I know, Pup. What happened in the woods."

"Dementors." Heidi said, her head resting on Tonks's shoulder. "Two of them. They just appeared and attacked us."

Tonks frowned. "What? Dementors. But they can't leave Azkaban without orders from the Ministry."

Sirius scrubbed his hands over his face. "I think we know someone else who can make them leave."

"Voldemort." Harry said. It wasn't a guess.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, they were on his side last time. Dumbledore told Fudge having the guard the prison was a bad idea but Fudge refused to listen."

Heidi snorted. "There's a surprise. Bloody idiot doesn't listen to anything."

Sirius stood up. "Well he'll listen this time."

Harry frowned. "What are you going to do?"

"Fill Dumbledore in." Sirius said. "Fudge has to listen to him now."

The three watched Sirius disappear.

"Think he'll listen?" Harry asked Tonks.

Tonks shook her head. "I don't know, Pup. But Merlin help him if he doesn't because your godfather will not take it well."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi looked up from her sketch book as she felt someone watching her. Turning her head, she saw Remus standing in her bedroom door way, arms crossed, a concered look etched across his features.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Heidi lifted her sketch book, showing Remus the picture she was drawing. It was the dementor that had attacked her. "Not really,"

Remus walked into the room and sat on the end of Heidi's window seat where she was. "You weren't able to fight it off,"

Heidi shook her head. "Nope. Harry had to save me. Again."

"There is nothing wrong with being saved, Heidi." Remus reassured. "It doesn't mean you're weak or that Harry is better at magic."

Heidi sighed. "No, I know. It's just," she laughed a bit. "an ego blow. Not to mention, I really don't like hearing Mum's last moments."

Remus nodded. "Tell you what, once the term starts, we'll pick up your lessons from second year. We'll make sure you can cast a patronus by June."

Heidi smiled. "Thanks Uncle Moony."

Remus patted Heidi's knee and stood up. "Get changed, we have an Order meeting to discuss the attack."

Heidi looked down at her robe. She'd showered after filling Tonks and Sirius in. "Right, might look odd showing up to an Order meeting in my pajamas."

Remus laughed. "Exactly."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dressed in a black overall jumper with a pink tank under a pink and black striped long sleeve off the shoulder shirt, black leggings and her combat boots, Heidi stood by the front door with her messenger bag, waiting for the others to finish getting ready.

Futzing with her grown out bangs that now skimmed the left side of her glasses because of how Heidi parted her hair, the young Potter kept glancing out the window, fear of the Dementors coming back filling her.

"Hey, Ladybug,"

Heidi swatted at her brother's hand as it tugged her side pony tail. "Don't do that, Harry."

Harry smirked. "Well if you weren't stuck in your head, Moony Jr., I wouldn't have had to."

Heidi stuck out her tongue, making Harry laugh. The adults smiled, glad to see the kids' moods bounce back.

"Alright you two," Sirius ushered them out the door. "enough of that. Save it for Dung at the meeting."

Heidi growled at the mention of the theif. "Remind me to hex him."

Remus shook his head. "Bug, one of you is already in trouble for magic outside of school. Can we not add you to the list please?"

Harry pouted. "Why is it always me?"

Heidi snorted. "Can I answer that?"

"No," the adults chorused before the group apparated away.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi and Harry sat side by side in Heidi's old bedroom, trying to drown out both Mrs. Black and Sirius and Molly shouting at each other.

"Didn't we go through this at the last meeting?" Fred asked from the other side of the room.

"The last one, the one before that, the one before that," Ginny said. "And basically every meeting since the Order was reinstated."

"Why are they fighting?" Ron asked. The others looked at him. "What?"

"They're fighting because Mum doesn't want Harry and Heidi sitting in on the Order meetings." George pointed out from Hermione's side. "She thinks they're too young."

Before Ron could comment, a knock sounded at the door and Fred reached up from where he sat on the floor and opened it.

"Heidi, Harry," Remus said. "your godfather wants to talk to you both."

Heidi cleared her throat. "No offense Uncle Moony but I'd rather not step into the war zone."

The others laughed while Remus shook his head with a smile.

"Don't worry Bug," he said. "I've calmed them both down." he looked at the others. "I'll send Heidi back up when it's dinner time."

Once the others nodded, Harry and Heidi followed Remus downstairs to the kitchen where the Order meeting would be taking place.

"Sirius," Remus got the attention of his best friend, who was glaring at the far wall. "Sirius, the kids are here."

Sirius turned. "Good, now we can get this sorted."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Lose the chip on your shoulder before explaining Sirius." she patted the table top. "Sit down, Bug, Pup."

Heidi sat beside her aunt while Harry chose to sit in the chair to the left of the head of the table where Sirius sat.

"What's going on?" Heidi asked.

Remus crossed his arms. "As you both know, Sirius and Molly can't agree on you two being involved in the Order meetings."

"They're too young," Molly protested from the stove.

Remus held up a hand. "Molly, please. Let me handle this." he waited for a nod from Molly. "To save us from more fighting in the future, Harry, Heidi, do you want to be a part of these meetings?"

"You're letting us decide?" Harry asked.

Tonks nodded. "We all agree that you're both old enough to decide for yourselves so yes, we're letting you decide."

"Then yes," Harry said. "I want to be here." he looked at Molly. "I know I'm only fifteen but Mrs. Weasley, everything that's happening is happening to me. Voldemort's not after you or Mr. Weasley or even Padfoot, Aunt Dora and Uncle Moony. It's me he wants."

"And he'll more then willingly use me to get to Harry." Heidi said. "We may be children, Mrs. Weasley but we can't afford not to grow up." she looked at her guardians. "I want to be here too."

Sirius looked at Molly. "Satisfied?"

Molly exhaled, looking rather red in the face. "Fine but I won't have either of you telling my children about the meetings."

Harry and Heidi nodded. "Yes Mrs. Weasley."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Arriving home from the Order meeting, Sirius, Remus and Tonks sent the kids straight to bed, which neither objected to.

Heidi trudged up to her bedroom and pushed the door open. She frowned, seeing Seamus's owl sitting on her windowsill. "What are you doing here?" she opened the window and gave the owl some treats as she took the letter from its leg. Sliding it open, she read it and sat down hard on the floor.

'Heidi,  
>We need to talk. Not in letters, at school once the terms starts. I'm sorry.<br>Seamus'

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Gah! This took me forever! I am so sorry! I swear I'll try and post faster! Okay, for now, we leave Heidi with Seamus's letter. What exactly does he mean they need to talk? Well I'm sure you can all guess. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	4. Chpt 3

Begin Transmission

*falls to knees and cries* I'M SO SORRY! *blinks* Um, hi guys. Lacy here. So I'm finally back with the new chapter. I really am sorry about taking so long. I just, well there's a brick wall between me and my muses so it's taking a bit to get things done. For now we get to deal with a very moody Heidi, Sirius as well. And Remus is once again trying to calm both of them down. I swear, I'll eventually be nice to him. Maybe...possibly...Right, and then we're off to the train! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Yawning, Heidi tied her hair into her new normal side pontail and slid her emerald necklace on before pulling her magenta and black jumper over her white tank top. Sliding her feet into her combat boots, Heidi pushed her sleeves up and headed out of her room. She reached back in for a split second and grabbed her glasses. She nearly walked into the door frame.

Skipping down the stairs, Heidi made her way to the kitchen where she found Tonks nearly asleep on the table, Remus scribbling a few things down on a piece of parchment and Sirius looking ready to murder someone. Normal morning in the house hold.

"Harry not up yet?" Heidi asked as she sat between her uncle and aunt.

Sirius grunted and moved to make Heidi some breakfast.

Remus glanced at what Heidi was wearing and then turned to his wife. "You are not taking Heidi clothes shopping any more."

Tonks blinked sleepy eyes at Heidi, looking over her white tank, magenta and black jumper and neon pink and purple pants. "What's wrong with her outfit? At least she matches. Remember when she was younger?" she laid her head back down on her arms. "You look good, Bug."

Heidi cocked a brow. "Just get off shift, Aunt Dora?"

Tonks groaned. "Yes. I hate overnights and I'll have to tell Dumbledore I can't do night duty tomorrow. I'm just too tired."

"I'll cover for you," Arthur said, coming in from the main hall. "I've got a report to do anyway." he sat across from Heidi. "Harry up yet?"

Sirius grunted again as he placed a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of Heidi. Heidi frowned.

"Um, Padfoot," she said. "you alright?"

Remus cleared his throat. "Uh, Heidi, Dumbledore stopped by last night after you and Harry went to bed."

Heidi took a bite of her bacon. "Okay, what'd he want?"

Arthur and Remus exchanged looks.

"He doesn't want you and Sirius going to the hearing." Arthur said delicately.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Heidi boomed. "I was with him when we were attacked! I can help prove he only used magic because he was protecting us!"

"He doesn't think you should be there because you're not the one being questioned," Sirius nearly growled. "And he doesn't trust me not to lose my temper if someone says something wrong."

Before Heidi could completely explode, the kitchen door opened and Harry walked in, dressed in a button down shirt, which he tucked into his best pair of jeans. Heidi frowned at his hair.

"Did you try and brush it?" she asked.

Harry gave Heidi a look before sitting beside Arthur. "When are we leaving?"

Heidi moodily ate her breakfast as Arthur explained to Harry what would happen with the hearing and when they would be leaving. Now she knew why Sirius was only giving grunts and refusing to sit at the table. She wanted to pace her way into the basement, if only that were possible. Wait until the next Order meeting, Dumbledore was toast.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus did his best to ignore Heidi and Sirius as he removed to charms and spells from the front door of Grimmauld Place. He'd decided bringing the two to Order Headquarters was better then letting them rant and rave around the house about not going to Harry's hearing. Tonks was sleeping and Remus would rather listen to Mrs. Black scream at them then deal with his cranky, sleep deprived wife.

"You would think having his legal guardian there would make sense!" Sirius went on as the front door opened. "As Harry is an underage wizard! But no, let's send him by himself into the enemy strong hold, I'm sure he can handle himself."

"Guardian nothing!" Heidi talked over him. "What about the person who was with him when he used his magic? It will help his case if they had the story from two points over view!"

Rubbing his brow, Remus led the way to the basement kitchen. He felt a headache coming on and was hoping Molly had a potion of prevent it from getting worse. Or one to knock his best friend and niece out until Harry got back.

Molly greeted the three in the kitchen door way. "I thought I heard voices." she moved as Sirius and Heidi grunted and moved into the kitchen. "Not happy about told to stay behind?"

Remus sighed. "You have no idea. Can you keep an eye on them while I head back home? I wanna make sure Dora's sleeping alright. She had a long shift last night."

Molly nodded. "Of course. Will you two be coming for dinner?"

"If Dora's feeling up to it," Remus confirmed. He looked towards the kitchen. "I'd let them know I'm leaving but I doubt they'd hear me."

Molly laughed. "I'll let them know when they pause to breathe."

Remus waved farewell and headed back the way he came. Molly headed back into the kitchen and found Heidi and Sirius sitting at the table, Heidi with a butterbeer and Sirius with a bottle of firewhiskey and a shot glass.

"Oh it's going to be a long day," Molly sighed before returning to the stove.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Ron. Prefect. Heidi couldn't make her brain form the sentence. Ron was a-It had to be some trick Dumbledore was playing. Hermione she could see, anyone could see that but Ron? Seriously?

She tried to focus on Remus, Tonks and Sirius telling stories about their school days, when Remus was a prefect with Lily but she was still stuck on Ron. By the looks on Fred and George's faces, they were too. Well, Fred was. George and Hermione were having a talk by themselves, most likely about how Hermione would treat the twins' latest endevor, Skiving Snackboxes. From what Heidi had picked up, Hermione wouldn't do anything as long as the people Fred and George tested on volenteered and they didn't test on first years. It sounded like George was alright with the arrangement.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi folded her uniform skirts and tucked them into her trunk. She grabbed a pair of tights and folded them while images of Mrs. Weasley standing over the dead bodies of her children and Heidi and Harry. Boggarts had always freaked Heidi out. It was the one way your greatest fear was shown to whoever was around. Heidi didn't need anyone knowing how much a werewolf she hadn't seen since she was eight scared her. But poor Mrs. Weasley. Placing her tights in the trunk, Heidi looked around her room and spotted her leggings and a school sweater. Grabbing them, she folded them as well. Trying to push the boggart from her mind, Heidi grabbed her school books and put them in the trunk as well. Shifting a few books, Heidi noticed a piece of parchment fall to the floor.

Picking it up, she braced herself on the edge of her bed as she read it over.

The letter from Seamus. That's right, the return to school meant seeing Seamus and finding out exactly what he wanted to talk about.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And so we reach the personal emotional drama for Heidi in this book. Well, she'll have more then just Seamus but for now, that's going to be the major problem on her mind. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	5. Chpt 4

Begin Transmission

Lacy here, finally, with the next Heidi chapter. This kids is not going to be a fun chapter but it's one we all saw coming since Heidi received the letter from Seamus back in chapter...one...I think. Too lazy to go look. Anywho, the only slightly entertaining part of this chapter will be the end with Remus. I think you all know that Papa Wolf is going to be making a very impressive appearance. So, read on!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi made her way into the castle with Ginny and Luna on either side of her, both talking about anything to keep Heidi's mind off the talk with Seamus that they all knew was coming. Heidi had told her best friends everything on the train, needing them to help her get through it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come over this summer," Luna said as they walked through the front doors of the castle. "but Dad's a little, well he believes you guys, he just isn't sure about me spending time at Headquarters."

Heidi smiled. "Don't worry, Luna, I understand. Padfoot, Uncle Moony and Aunt Dora don't even want us there. That's why we moved to the other house."

"What's it like?" Ginny asked as Molly had refused to let her only daughter out of her sight for the entire summer.

Heidi shrugged. "It's a typical Black estate. Dark, gloomy and smelly from not being used or opened up for so many years. Padfoot's dad didn't like going there very often because he didn't like dealing with the half-breeds in the surrounding woods."

Luna shook her head. "Typical pure-blood thinking,"

Heidi gave a sharp nod. "That's the Black way of things. Makes me glad to be a Potter."

"Heidi,"

Before the trio could enter the Great Hall, they turned and found Seamus standing just off to the right. He looked determined but nervous at the same time. Probably because of the identical glares Heidi knew Ginny and Luna were throwing his way.

"Can we talk?" Seamus asked.

Heidi swallowed. "Sure,"

Seamus motioned away from the Hall. "In private,"

Ginny and Luna both stepped forward but Heidi held her arms up, stopping them.

"In private works for me," she said. She looked at her friends. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Luna nodded and Ginny gave a grunt. Heidi walked towards Seamus, knowing the two would be followed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi walked ahead of Seamus into Professor Flitwick's classroom, where they two had agreed to hold their conversation. Heidi clutched her robe sleeves in her sweaty palms. She had a very good guess what Seamus wanted to talk about and she knew neither was going to walk away from this happy.

"Do you really believe he's back?" Seamus asked.

Heidi spun on her heel to face Seamus. "Of course I believe it, I was there, Seamus." she yanked up her robe and shirt sleeve, revealing the four inch long scar from where Wormtail had cut her back in June. "It's not something Harry and I imagined. It happened, it was real." she let her sleeve fall. "What about you? Do you believe he's back?"

Seamus shook his head. "No, no I doubt. Other then what you and Harry say and the matching scars, there is no actual proof he's back."

"Would you use your brain?" Heidi nearly shouted. "Look at what happened last time and look at what's happening now! It's exactly the same!"

"So you say," Seamus said. "I'm sorry Heidi but as long as you keep believing this, I don't think we can be together."

Heidi felt hurt and anger course through her. "You know what Seamus, if you don't believe me after everything we've been through together then you don't deserve to be with me."

Not giving Seamus a chance to respond, Heidi tore out of the classroom and Seamus caught sight of another ginger and a blonde following. He sighed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Ginny hugged Heidi tightly as the other girl cried into her shoulder. Luna and Ginny had followed their devastated friend through the castle to the Marauder's Quarters where she was now curled up in Ginny's arms on Remus and Tonks's bed.

"She's not calming down," Luna said softly. "we have to do something."

Ginny bit her lip. "Go get Moony and I'll stay here with her."

Luna nodded and ran from the room. She moved as fast as she could through the halls until she got to the Great Hall. Being thankful that the doors weren't closed, Luna moved at a fast but unnoticeable pace to the Head Table where Remus sat between Sirius and Tonks. There was a woman dressed in all pink, who looked like a toad in Luna's opinion, glaring in the three's direction.

"Luna," Tonks said, startled to see the young girl. "you look upset, what's wrong?"

Luna took a moment to get her breath back. "Seamus and Heidi had a fight about," she hesitated. "you-know-what and they broke up. She's in your quarters right now with Ginny but we can't get her to stop crying. We can't even get her to talk."

Sirius looked at Remus. "Go, we'll let Harry and the others know."

Remus nodded and walked around the table to Luna. "Let's go."

The two quickly left the Hall and headed back to the Marauder's Quarters.

"What exactly happened?" Remus asked as they went.

Luna sighed. "Seamus confronted her about Voldemort being back and whether or not she really believed it was true. Of course she said she did and then she turned the question on him. He doesn't believe her, Moony. And he said if she kept believing it then they couldn't be together." Luna looked up at her former professor. "I've never seen Heidi like this."

Remus ran a hand over his face. "Heidi's not a big fan of showing how she feels. She's like Sirius and I that way. So when something like this happens, it all comes out."

"Will she be okay?" Luna asked, concerned for her best friend.

Remus looked down at the young Ravenclaw. "I hope so,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Remus leaned against the wall just outside the Gryffindor common room the next morning, head angled down with his arms crossed over his chest and his left ankle crossed over the right.

"Are you really going to just stand there?" the Fat Lady asked again.

Remus gave her a small smile. "Just for a bit longer. I'm waiting for one of Harry's friends."

"Would it be the one who stormed in here very early last night looking upset?" the Fat Lady questioned.

Remus nodded. "That would be the one."

The Fat Lady raised a brow. "And why are you waiting for him?"

"You'll find out," Remus said cryptically as the portrait swung open.

Dean and Neville stepped out, stopping when they saw Remus.

"Professor?" Dean questioned.

"Is Seamus still in there?" Remus asked.

Neville nodded. "Refuses to go to breakfast. Says he won't be very welcome at the table."

"Well he's right about that." Remus said. "If you'll excuse me boys,"

"Professor," Neville stopped him. "what did Seamus do?"

"Broke up with Heidi," Ginny said as she held the portrait open for Remus. "He's sitting on the couch, Moony."

Remus nodded. "Thank you Ginny,"

Dean and Neville looked at Ginny in shock. "He did what?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Seamus stared into the fire place, which was empty, thinking over the night before and his words and actions.

"Do you have any idea the damage your words did?"

Seamus froze. Shit, he was alone with a very angry Remus Lupin. Slowly he turned to face the werewolf and for the first time since he'd found out what the older wizard was, Seamus was afraid.

"I was being honest," Seamus managed to get out.

"And in an effort to do that, you broke Heidi's hope that the people close to her and Harry would believe them." Remus nearly growled. "Tell me exactly why you don't believe."

Seamus shifted a bit. "Well my mum doesn't believe it and so-"

"So instead of forming your own opinion, you took hers." Remus cut him off. "Seamus, I always credited you for being smart but do you really think Heidi would lie about something like this? About the monster that killed her parents? Hmm?"

Seamus could hear a voice in the back of his head telling him to be very careful with his answer.

"I-" Seamus sighed. "I really don't know what to think. I'm scared, just like everyone else and not believing is a lot easier then dealing with him being back."

"So you destroyed your relationship because of fear," Remus shook his head. "Do not go near my niece again. If she's in here, you're not. Do not sit near her in the Great Hall and look the other way when passing each other during classes. Only when she's ready will you even think about going near her. Understood?"

Seamus nodded. "Understood."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Well, I was wrong. Remus going Papa Wolf wasn't at all fun. The entire chapter wasn't fun. *sighs* Damn angst. Hopefully I'll be able to pull Heidi out of this. Maybe have her help the twins or something. I'll work on it. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	6. Chpt 5

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids, finally, with the next chapter of Heidi. I am so sorry for the delay. All my normal writing has taken a serious hit lately. None of it would write for so long. But I seem to be working my way through that brick wall, finally. So, in this chapter, we've got some more drama for Heidi. That won't be over for a while, I'm sorry. For the drama we have Heidi stuck in her head, Gryffindor split over the break up, Heidi vs Umbridge, that goes well, and a talk with Snape. Yeah, read on kids.

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi checked her bag as she walked between Luna and Ginny on their way to Charms.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked. "There's no homework to turn in yet."

Heidi laughed. "I know, Gin. I'm trying to find my time table so I can organize my books."

Ginny gave Heidi a deadpan stare. "Please tell me you're joking."

Luna giggled. "She's not. Normally she does this when packing her bag in the dorms but she woke up late."

Ginny shook her head. "Ladybug,"

Heidi grinned. "I know, I'm special."

Entering Charms, the girls took their normal seats and Heidi sighed as she rested her arms on the table. Once Flitwick began teaching, Heidi felt her mind wander to the night before. Her mind had shut down the night before, exhausted by the emotions she had been forced to feel because of Seamus's actions and words. Now, awake and unable to focus on her teacher's words, she started going over it all again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Miss Potter,"

Heidi looked up from blankly staring at her book. "Yes Professor?"

McGonagall looked at her with grandmother-ly concern. "Are you alright, Heidi?"

Heidi looked around and noticed the room was empty. "Um, I guess I'm distracted, ma'am."

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, I noticed. You didn't say a word all class and didn't even notice class ending. What's distracting you?"

Heidi swallowed. "It's hard being back and having most everyone thinking Harry and I are lying."

"By most everyone, I assume you mean some of your friends." McGonagall questioned.

"Yeah," Heidi said quietly. "friends,"

McGonagall could tell Heidi didn't want to say any more and let the subject drop. "You should get going. It's lunch time."

Heidi gave the best smile she could as she stood up. "Yes ma'am. Thank you for not getting mad, Professor."

McGonagall returned the smile as Heidi walked out.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Walking into the Great Hall, Heidi saw Ginny and Luna seated at Ravenclaw with half of Gryffindor glaring at them.

"What's going on?" Heidi asked as she sat down.

Ginny grunted. "Bloody gits are taking Seamus's side on the break up. Says he shouldn't have to put up with your lying for a shag."

Heidi blushed. "But we-"

"We know," Luna stopped her. "it's mainly the older kids saying that. Harry's year and below mostly just think things didn't work out because of the rumors."

Heidi dropped her head into her hands. "Merlin, could this get any more screwed up?"

"Watch your mouth, Belby."

The three turned to see Fred and George standing toe to toe with Marcus Belby.

"Hey, it's not my fault that's what happened." Belby shot back.

"You don't know what the bloody hell you're talking about," Fred said as he shoved Belby back. "so shut your damn mouth."

"Oh and you know better?" Belby taunted.

"Damn straight we do." George said. "Because, unlike you, you sodding git, Heidi is our friend."

Heidi stood up. "Fred, George, stop please." the two turned to her. "He wasn't worth it last year and he's definitely not worth it this year. Don't get yourselves in trouble for me."

The twins didn't look happy but they shot Belby one more dark look before returning to their seats with Hermione.

Heidi sat back down as well. "I want this year over."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was, at one time, Heidi's favorite class but sitting in the front row, listening to Dolores Umbridge prattle on about 'dark' creatures and how certain people shouldn't be allowed near students or the school was making Heidi wish for fake Moody and his twisted teaching practices.

"Now, I'm sure I'm the first sensible teacher you've had since coming to this school," Umbridge went on. Heidi snorted. "Something wrong, Miss Potter?"

Heidi shook her head in a mocking way. "No Professor."

Umbridge gave Heidi a look but went back to teaching. "We're going to start with the basics, for a while. See what you managed to learn with your past 'teaching'."

Heidi put her hand up. "We gonna learn anything about how to defend ourselves from Voldemort?"

A silence fell over the class as Umbridge slowly turned towards Heidi. "Miss Potter, I know your brother seems to believe that story but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't disrupt our class with it."

Heidi leaned on her forearms, meeting Umbridge head on. "And I'd appreciate you not making subtle comments about my uncle still being in the school and how 'improper' it is for Dumbledore to allow a werewolf to live here. And it's not just Harry, ma'am, I was there too. I have the scars, physical and mental, to prove it and I won't sit back and allow you to brush it aside and make the school believe my brother and I are nothing but attention seaking liars,"

Umbridge fought to keep her cheery face on. "Miss Potter, lies will not help you or your brother if you wish for the rumors to stop."

"So glad we're on the same page, Professor," Heidi agreed. "so if you don't mind, I'll continue to speak what I know is truth, even if it does dull that hideous pink color you like to wear so much to hear it."

"I think a detention should fix this attitude of yours, Miss Potter." Umbridge said. "tomorrow night after dinner."

Heidi sat back and crossed her arms. If Umbridge thought dentention would stop Heidi, she had another thing coming.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi tapped her quill against her chin as she stared at her Charms assignment. Flitwick had given her some notes on what had been talked about during class, as had her other teachers, minus Umbridge, which Heidi was thankful for because she hadn't been able to keep her focus all day. Other then speaking out in Defense but that was a stroke of luck and sarcasm she had no control over.

Leaning back in her chair she was sitting in, Heidi, out of a new habit, ran her fingers over the scar on her forearm, tracing the jagged edges and wincing at the memory of the pain.

Her mind drifted to the last Order meeting before school and she thought about the look on Snape's face as he and Dumbledore discussed something in the privacy of the Black library. The Potions Master had looked pained and furious at the same time and Heidi couldn't help but wonder why.

Looking down at her scar, Heidi thought about the last time Voldemort was around and it hit her like lightning.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Tell me I'm wrong,"

Snape looked up as came racing into his classroom. "Heidi, what-"

"Please tell me Dumbledore doesn't have you doing what you did last time." Heidi pleaded, keeping her words as vague as possible in case someone heard.

Snape sighed. "Heidi,"

Heidi shook her head. "No. No way. He can't do that. Things are different this time, it'll be more dangerous."

"It will be, yes," Snape agreed. "but we need someone on the inside Heidi and I'm our best bet. I was one of them and for the Order, I will be again."

Heidi blew out a long breath. "You'll be careful?"

Snape nodded. "I will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Well, that was a bit more depressing then I was aiming for but again, we've got a lot of that coming up for a while. It takes entirely too long for Seamus to remove his head from his ass, if you ask me. Oh well, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	7. Chpt 6

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next Heidi chapter. Again, not a happy one but I'm working on some happy moments in the near future. For now, we have to go through Heidi's first detention with Umbridge. I already have planned out what her lines are going to be and it, well it'll suck. So read on!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Luna and Ginny walked into the Ravenclaw common room and were more then a little confused as to why they found Heidi laying upside down on the couch, her head hanging over the edge with her legs thrown over the back, staring at the empty fire place.

"Um, Bug," Ginny said slowly. "you okay?"

Heidi shrugged as best she could. "I've got detention after dinner and I'm debating if I really wanna eat before hand or if I should just go to detention and hit the kitchens after."

"Dinner first," Luna said. "no one could have an appetite after detention with that woman."

Heidi grunted as she flipped herself over and sat correctly. Running a quick hand through her hair, she sighed.  
>"I have this sinking feeling," she said. "that this detention is going to be a lot worse then any detention I've had before."<p>

Ginny slumped into one of the arm chairs. "I think the entire school has that feeling. Toad Face works for the Ministry. Merlin knows what she's got permission to do to us."

"Dumbledore wouldn't let her hurt us," Luna insisted.

Heidi shook her head. "If he knows. Believe me, our headmaster is just as human as we are and no human knows all." she glanced at her watch. "Alright, let's get this night over with."

Ginny and Luna linked their arms with Heidi's.

"It won't be too bad," Ginny said. "and we'll be waiting when you're done."

Luna nodded. "You can tell us what ridiculous thing she made you do."

Heidi smiled at her friends. "Thanks guys,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

With a full and slightly nauseous stomach, Heidi made her way from the Great Hall up to Umbridge's classroom. She took her sweet time, in no hurry to spend the next hour with someone who made Heidi wish for quality time with her great-aunt, Andromeda. Which was really saying something.

Adjusting her bag on her shoulder, Heidi waved to a few ghosts as she walked passed them before finally arriving at the Defense classroom. Heading inside, she stared up at the door that hadn't looked in the least bit friendly since Remus's office was on the other side.

With a heavy sigh, Heidi trudged up the stairs and knocked as politely as she could on the door.

"Come in," a sugary sweet tone sounded, making Heidi shudder. Oh she'd rather be dealing with Snape in his worst mood then this.

Heidi pushed the door open and nearly ran back out. Dear Merlin, it was like the color pink threw up and had some help from Lockhart for decorating. Come to think of it, it was WORSE then Lockhart's decorating. Suddenly his Valentine's Day torture was nothing.

"Ah, right on time, Miss Potter," Umbridge said from her desk.

Heidi gave a tight smile. "Well it is after dinner, Professor. Unless I showed up before hand, I'm not sure how I could be late."

Umbridge tsked. "We need to work on that temper of yours, Miss Potter."

Heidi crossed her arms. "Yes ma'am," she motioned to the single desk off to the side. "Is that where I'll be sitting?"

Umbridge nodded. "It is, dear. Go ahead and have a seat. Don't bother with your own quill, you're going to be using a special one of mine."

Heidi frowned but shrugged as she sat down and placed her bag at her side. She saw a single sheet of parchment on the desk, on top of a pink knitted doilie, so wrong.

"Here we go," Umbridge put a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point next to the parchment. "I want you to write, 'I must control my temper'."

Heidi bit back a snort. "And how many times, ma'am?"

Umbridge smiled. "Oh you'll know when it's enough, my dear. Go on, get started."

Heidi nearly gave Umbridge a 'are you really that dumb' look. "I don't have any ink."

"Oh you won't be needing it," Umbridge insisted. "Now, come along."

Heidi gave a small, unnoticeable shrug before she set quill to parchment and wrote quickly, 'I must control my temper'.

Yanking the quill up as her left hand stung in pain, Heidi stared in shock as the words she'd just written appeared on the skin of the back of her hand in sharp, angled cuts. What in Merlin's name...

"Something wrong, dear?" Umbridge asked.

Heidi fought back a glare. "No ma'am. Nothing at all."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hand stinging in pain and more furious then she'd ever been, Heidi made her way back to Ravenclaw. No matter how many times the cuts had healed after each line, with each one, the red patch left behind got darker and more raw.

Four hours. Her detention had gone on for four hours and Heidi had filled nearly three pieces of parchment with 'I must control my temper'. Unfortunately for Umbridge, all the phrase did was piss Heidi off even more. She had temper control, the fact that Umbridge, and Ron and Draco, were still breathing was solid proof of that.

"Ladybug,"

Heidi turned as she heard Remus. She shoved her hands in her pockets, wincing as the fabric brushed her hand. "Hey Uncle Moony,"

Remus searched her eyes. "Everything alright?"

Heidi nodded. "Yeah, just finished up detention with Umbridge. No big deal. Just some lines."

Remus nodded. "Yes, I heard she's given both you and your brother detention already. You sure it went alright?"

"Definitely," Heidi lied. Merlin it felt wrong. "just had to write that I must control my temper."

Remus laughed. "Oh if lines worked for that, your godfather, aunt and I would have had you writing them years ago."

Heidi forced a laugh, even if she didn't find the idea of writing lines ever again funny. "Nice Uncle Moony."

Remus kissed Heidi's head. "Alright bug, off you go. Curfew is in ten minutes."

Heidi smiled. "Night Uncle Moony,"

She watched Remus head away from her and once he was gone, she sagged against the wall, fighting tears. Physical torture from her Defense teacher and lying to her father figure. Heidi wanted this year over with.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yeah, that just plain sucks. I feel horrible for what I'm putting Heidi through and since I know it gets worse next year, I'm just gonna...yeah...Alright kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading...and not killing me.

End Transmission


	8. Chpt 7

Begin Transmission

Lacy here guys. I am so sorry for the delay again. My muse and brain keep getting on different wave lengths and behind brick walls and it's been challenging. But I'm giving you another chapter now and it's gonna be an interesting one. Heidi finds herself confiding in an unusual companion but finds that, as unusual as it is, it's also nice to have someone to talk to that actually believes her. Yup, that just narrowed the list down. And then Cho decides to get on Heidi's bad side and our Miss Potter decides to take it out on dear cousin Draco. *nods* This is gonna be good. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi stared at the back of her hand. If she focused hard enough, she could still see the lines that had formed the words, 'I must control my temper'. Her lines from her first detention of the school year. Dolores Bloody Umbridge was a new brand of evil in Hogwarts. She was technically on the good side and allowed to do whatever she pleased to the students. Including having them use quills that did physical harm to them.

Rubbing her thumb over the raw, red patch, Heidi continued to try and figure out how she was going to keep it from her guardians. If any of them found out, mainly Remus, they'd lose it and Merlin only knew what Umbridge would do to them. If she could torture the students, Heidi had no doubt any adults on campus were fair game as well.

"Heidi?"

Heidi looked up, pulling her hand into her robe sleeve. "Fred, hey." she frowned. "What are you of all people doing in the library?"

Fred smirked. "Even the Weasley twins grace the library with their presence every once in a while." he nodded to Heidi's hidden hand. "Something wrong with your hand, bug?"

Heidi shook her head. "Nope,"

Fred didn't looked convinced. "Heidi, I can tell you're hiding something." he reached into his bag and pulled out a first aid kit. Heidi was not surprised to see him with one. "You know you can tell me and I won't tell anyone about it."

Heidi watched Fred work on her hand and found one word forcing its way out of her throat.

"Umbridge,"

Fred looked up. "Umbridge? She did this?"

Heidi swallowed. "In a round about way." she explained her detention to Fred, every detail. "I ran into Uncle Moony after and," tears pressed at her eyes. "I lied to him, Fred. I've never been able to lie to him before. But I couldn't risk him doing something. Not with Umbridge being a Ministry official."

Fred finished wrapping Heidi's hand and held onto it, his eyes boring into the back. He was trying to control his anger. The idea that someone had hurt Heidi intentionally sparked his temper. He made no secret, at least between himself and George, about his feelings for the young Potter but he'd never mentioned it to her. Now, knowing Seamus had already screwed up royally, he could be there for her and not feel like he was doing something wrong.

"It'll be okay, Ladybug," Fred said in a soft voice. "even if you can't tell Remus, you've got Harry and all our friends."

Heidi smirked a bit. "At least the ones who believe us."

Fred grunted. "We won't go into my opinion of him right now,"

Heidi giggled softly. "I'm guessing he's not exactly popular right now in your house."

"You'd be right." Fred grinned. "Remus came and had a talk with him the first day of classes."

Heidi's eyes bugged. "He did what?"

Fred nodded, his grin not fading. "Yup, Fat Lady heard everything and told each Gryffindor as they came into the tower."

Heidi groaned and flopped her head down. "Bloody idiot's too protective."

Fred tried to look innocent. "So I shouldn't tell you George and I pulled our first prank of the year on him?"

Heidi's head popped up. "Are you joking?"

His grinned returned as Fred collected the first aid kit. "I don't think I'm going to tell you."

Heidi grabbed her bag and book as Fred walked away. "Fred Weasley! Get back here!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dressed in a white and pink skirt, pale yellow top and blue-ish white short sleeve jacket, Heidi came bouncing down the stairs from the dorms and flopped down in the nearest arm chair. Dropping her pastel high tops on the ground, Heidi pulled her socks on and then the shoes.

"Hey Heidi,"

Heidi glanced up. "Hey Cho, you're up early."

Cho shrugged, blushing a bit. "I was hoping to catch you." she saw Heidi's bandaged hand. "You okay?"

Heidi nodded. "Potions homework." she sat up and curled her legs under her butt. "What did you want to catch me for?"

Cho fidgeted. "I was wondering, is Harry still seeing Looney?"

Heidi's entire demeanor changed. "Her name is not Looney, Cho. It's Luna. She's my best friend and YOUR fellow housemate. And yes, she and Harry are still dating. And will be for the foreseeable future." she stood up. "Now excuse me, I have to meet some people for breakfast."

Heidi grabbed her gray barrett and shoved passed Cho, unable to believe her supposed friend and housemate had actually insulted Luna to her face. Too many people thought they could get away with calling Luna names because she was different and it pissed Heidi off. And until people grew up and stopped, Heidi was going to continue to make enemies defending Luna.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Luna flopped down beside Heidi in the Quidditch stands. "Harry is the only reason I'm here."

Heidi snorted. "Well I'm sure as hell not here to watch Ron's first practice." she waved to the twins as they flew passed. "And really, I don't wanna be in our house right now."

Luna frowned. "What happened this morning?"

Heidi sighed as she set her quill down on her book. "Cho happened. She wanted to know if you and Harry were still together and to top it off, she called you Looney."

"You know I don't care what people call me, Heidi." Luna reminded. "And no matter what Cho says or does, I know how Harry feels about me."

Heidi nodded. "I know. Believe me, I know. My brother's loyal to a fault." she shrugged. "I guess on top of everything else, that just set me off."

"Well, well, look who's here."

Heidi and Luna turned, glaring hard at the group of Slytherins "This isn't your team, Draco." Heidi growled at her cousin.

Draco scoffed. "It's not yours either, baby Potter."

Heidi rolled her eyes. "You may have notice, blondie, that my brother is on this team. I have every reason to be here. You and your lackies, don't."

"Ignore them, Heidi." Angelina, the Gryffindor Captain, said to her. "I'm glad to see you and Luna here."

Luna smiled. "Good luck, Angelina. You're a great captain."

Angelina returned the smile. "Thanks Luna."

Giving the Slytherins a scathing glare, Angelina headed to the locker room to talk with her team while Heidi and Luna continued their homework, ignoring the remarks coming from Draco and his group.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Practice was nearly over and Ron was doing spectacularly horrid. Heidi wasn't even being mean by saying that. The Slytherins were shouting at the team, trying to mess them up and it was all effecting Ron's ability to focus and play.  
>Finally, sick of hearing their voices, Heidi pulled her wand and pointed it at the bench the Slytherins were sitting on. With a quiet, muttered spell, the bench vanished and the group fell hard on their asses.<p>

"I know that was you, Potter." Draco spat in ager as he stood up.

Heidi cocked a brow. "Oh yeah? Prove it." her wand was already tucked safely away.

Draco pulled his own wand. "Why prove it when I can just shoot back?"

Heidi laughed. "Because you don't have the guts to hex me, Draco. Not unless I've insulted Narcissa and even then, your aim needs a little work."

Luna laughed as Draco's face turned red. "A little? Heidi, he missed you AND Harry by a mile. That's more then a little work."

Heidi grinned at Luna. Best. Friend. Ever. "I was trying to spare his ego."

"That's it!" Draco pointed his wand at Heidi and Luna but the girls already had theirs out.

"Don't even try it, Malfoy."

The Quidditch team had lined up on their brooms beside the stands and were all pointing their wands at the Slytherins.

"Run along," Hermione said, appearing behind Heidi and Luna. "before I have the lot of you in detention for threatening a fellow student."

Draco straightened his shoulders. "Come on guys, a bunch of blood traitors and a mud blood aren't worth our time."  
>Heidi laughed. "Does he really think name calling works?"<p>

Harry smirked from his broom. "Considering he knows better then to take us all on, that's the best he's got."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Awesome, a nice, almost completely light and airy chapter to break up the dark stuff this book is filled with. Mission complete. Okay kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for reading.

End Transmission


	9. Chpt 8

Begin Transmission

Lacy here, kids. I know, look! Another update! This is a reward for Katie since she finally gave herself a much needed break. So, after our nice light chapter yesterday, we've got an emotional chapter. All Umbridge's fault. Of course. Can't give you much else so read on!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi stared at the Daily Prophet, blinked and then read the article again. Yup, those words were really there, in black and white, for the entire Wizarding World to see. Dolores Umbridge was the new High Inquisitor of Hogwarts and was only at Hogwarts because of some stupid educational decree. Heidi went from disbelief to pissed in a matter of seconds.

"This is complete dragon piss!" Heidi nearly screamed, throwing the paper across the common room. She pointed her wand at it and set the paper on fire. "The Minister really has snapped for good this time, that mindless buggering git!"

Luna and Ginny watched Heidi with wide eyes but made no move to calm her down. They definitely knew better then to approach their friend when she had her wand, which was sparking blue and bronze, in hand.

"How can Dumbledore let him get away with this?!"

Sensing Heidi's rant would go on for some time, Luna and Ginny grabbed their things and slowly backed out of the Ravenclaw common room. Heidi would find them when she could breathe again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Heidi is not going to be happy about this."

"Not happy? We'll be lucky if we can stop her from killing Umbridge."

Heidi frowned as she approached Harry and the twins. "Why am I killing Toad Face this time?"

The three faced her, each looking completely unsure.

"Well Bug," Harry started. He looked at the twins and they nodded. "Umbridge just announced at the beginning of dinner that all adults living in the school who aren't staff must leave immediately. And there's nothing Dumbledore can do."

Heidi stared at the three. "What? No, she can't do that. Please tell me you guys are joking."

"I wish we could, Heidi." Fred said.

"But Remus and Tonks were sent to pack up as soon as they were done eating." George finished.

Heidi shook her head and took off down the hall. The twins went to follow but Harry stopped them.

"Only Uncle Moony can get through to her right now." he said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi skidded to a stop outside the Marauder's Quarters and shouted the password before bolting through the door. She froze in her tracks when she saw Remus coming out of his and Tonks's room with their bags.

"Uncle Moony,"

Remus looked up and sighed when he saw the broken look on Heidi's face. "I'm sorry about this, Ladybug."

Heidi swallowed. "Do you have to go?"

Remus nodded. "If we don't, Umbridge could have us thrown in Azkaban and I won't let any of us be put through that."

"Alright," Heidi looked at the ground. "I don't want you guys shut up in Azkaban either." she blinked hard, ignoring the tears that fell slowly down her cheeks. "I'll write you every day." she looked up. "But I won't be able to be there for full moons."

Remus stepped up to Heidi. "Don't you worry about that. Just focus on making it through to Christmas and we'll see you then."

Heidi bit her lip. "What about Halloween?"

Remus fished around in his robe pocket and handed a small mirror to Heidi. "You know what this is,"

Heidi took it. "A two way mirror. Padfoot and Pup have a set."

Remus smiled. "Now we do too. Any time you need me, especially on Halloween, you use that mirror and we'll talk as long as you want. I promise."

Heidi hugged Remus. "I'll miss you."

Remus kissed the top of Heidi's head. "I'll miss you too, Ladybug."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Fred had searched the entire castle. After Luna showed up at the Gryffindor common room saying Heidi hadn't come back after going to see Remus and Tonks, Fred had volunteered to go look for her, ignoring the jealous look Seamus gave him. It wasn't Fred's fault the idiot had messed up and lost Heidi, therefore losing rights to go and look for her.

Once he determined she wasn't in the castle, he snuck out on the grounds and started with Hagrid's hut. Thankfully the giant man had been able to point Fred in the right direction and now the Weasley twin was headed for the Black Lake and could just barely make out a figure standing at the water's edge, shaking slightly in the cool night air. Though, Fred guessed the air wasn't the only reason she was shaking.

"Heidi," Fred quietly called her name so he wouldn't startle her. "Heidi,"

A soft sniff was Heidi's only acknowledgement of Fred's attempt to get her attention.

"You had us worried, bug," Fred said stopping at her side. "I don't think I've ever seen Harry so pale when Luna said she couldn't find you."

"I don't much feel like being around people right now," Heidi's broken response came.

"Do you want me to go?" Fred asked. He wanted to make sure she was okay but he didn't want to crowd her if she wanted to be alone.

Heidi shrugged. "Stay if you want." she sank to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. "Three days from now is the full moon and for the first time since I found out about Uncle Moony, I can't be there with him because of that bloody woman."

Fred sat down beside her but left a bit of space. "Where do you guys usually go for that night?"

Heidi licked her lips. "We stay in the Marauder's Quarters. Aunt Dora puts up silencing charms so no one can hear Uncle Moony changing. I usually stay in my room for that part and then come out after." she smiled a bit. "He doesn't like anyone seeing him change." her chin moved to rest on her knees. "Then I read to him until he falls asleep and either do some homework or curl up with him and go to sleep myself."

Fred nodded slowly. "You two certainly have a strong bond."

Heidi smiled again, a bit wider this time. "He's like a dad to me. Even though Padfoot is my godfather, it's Uncle Moony who's always been there for everything. He's always told me the truth, never sugar coated things. And he's the one person that I find it damn near impossible to lie to."

Fred was quiet for a minute while Heidi watched the moon reflect off the lake.

"I have an idea," he finally said. "come three days from now, why don't you and I, and the others, gather in the Marauder's Quarters after dinner and spend the night. We can read, do homework, whatever. Just like you normally do with Remus. I know it won't be the same but," he shrugged. "it might help."

Heidi turned her head to look at Fred. She didn't speak for a while and Fred could see she was carefully thinking over what he said. Part of what made her such a great Ravenclaw was she never did anything without careful and complete thought.

"I think it should just be you and me." Heidi said, breaking the silence. "If we all went, it would be too suspicious and Merlin knows Toad Face would pick up on it right away." she tilted her head. "You're different from Seamus,"

"How's that?" Fred asked, genuinely curious.

"You're giving me space," she motioned a hand between them. "while still doing your best to comfort and help me. Seamus would have sat right next to me, put his arm around me, even when we were just friends, like you and I. He did his best to help but some times, it was just too much. You, though, I've never gotten that feeling from you."

Fred shrugged, trying to be modest. "Helps having a little sister. You learn how to help but not smother."

Heidi smiled and scooted over, her head falling to Fred's shoulder. "Thanks,"

Fred smiled down at her. "You're more then welcome, Heidi."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I had more planned for this chapter but this seemed to be the perfect ending. And what I had planned really should be its own chapter along with what comes after it. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	10. Chpt 9

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Alright, got a bit of a flow going here with Heidi. I'd love for my Criminal Minds stories to have the same flow but I've got this for now and I'll take advantage while I can. So, this chapter, we have the beginning to Dumbledore's Army. Heidi's not gonna be teaching along with Harry but she will be there with him to help. *taps nose* Okay, I think that's it so have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi waved to a few of her fellow housemates, the ones she was actually talking to, as she made her way into the library. She had homework, an amount even a Ravenclaw could get annoyed with, and she wanted some place quiet and peaceful to do it. That ruled out both the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common rooms. Gryffindor had Seamus and Ravenclaw had Cho.

Finding an empty table towards the back of the large room, Heidi dropped her bag down in a chair and flopped into the one next to it. With a huff, she pulled out her Transfiguration book and parchment and started nibbling on her quill. Vanishment, not an easy subject and Heidi was ready to vanish the damn book.

"Heidi,"

Heidi looked up and smiled. "Hey Hermione." she motioned to the seat across from her. "What's up?"

Hermione set her bag down and sat. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Heidi pushed her homework aside. "What is it?"

Hermione leaned in close, motioning for Heidi to do the same. "What would you say to Harry teaching anyone who's interested, real Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"I'd say anyone's better then that old hag," Heidi said. "she's about as good as Lockhart was. Both before and after the git obliviated his own memory."

Hermione laughed. "I was hoping you'd say that. I already talked to Luna and she's agreed to help. I wanna know if you would be okay with helping Ron and I talk to Harry about it."

Heidi nodded. "Absolutely. Just tell me where and when and I'll be there. Hell, I won't even complain about having to be around Ron."

"Brilliant." Hermione smiled. She stood up. "I'll leave you to it then and let you know the time and place at dinner."

Heidi glanced at her homework. "Or you could be really nice and help me with my vanishing spells."

Hermione grinned. "Yeah, I can do that too."

Heidi smiled gratefully as Hermione sat back down and the two worked together.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi smiled as she dropped down into one of the arm chairs of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Heidi agreed it would be easier to talk to Harry there, on his ground so he wouldn't feel threatened. Heidi hadn't felt comfortable in the Gryffindor house since she and Seamus ended but Hermione promised Dean was going to keep Seamus out until they were done.

Luna sat next to her and the two girls waited for Harry to show up with Ron and Hermione.

"What's this all about?" Harry asked as the trio finally came in, Ginny trailing behind. The youngest Weasley joined her two best friends. "And why are Heidi and Luna here?"

Heidi snorted as Luna gave Harry a look. The eldest Potter was wise enough to blush and give his girlfriend a kiss.

"Sorry," he muttered as he sat at her feet.

Luna just ran a hand through his hair without comment. Heidi had to smile at the two. They were adorable.

"Harry," Hermione smiled at the two as well. "we all have an idea we wanna run by you."

Harry frowned. "Alright,"

Heidi saw Hermione nod and cleared her throat. "I don't think I need to say this but I will, Umbridge sucks as a teacher. Not just for Defense because I'm pretty sure she'd suck at teaching knitting as well but the point is, none of us are learning a damn thing. And we need to change that."

"So what's the idea?" Harry asked.

"We want you to teach us." Luna said bluntly. Never let it be said Luna Lovegood beat around the bush. "You're the best, out of all of us, at Defense Against the Dark Arts, when we have a proper teacher."

Harry shook his head. "No, Hermione-"

"No Harry," said girl stopped him. "when we had Remus as a teacher, you were better then me. And as he's the only decent teacher we've had," she shrugged. "I've no problem admitting it."

Harry sighed. "Guys, look-"

"Look at all you've done, mate," Ron finally spoke up. "You can cast a patronus, you took out a basilisk, you know tons of defensive spells from the tournament last year."

"You've saved a number of us so many times," Ginny added.

"Stop!" Harry shouted, standing up. The room fell silent. "You guys don't understand. Most of that was luck, instinct in the moment."

Heidi stood up. "Harry, I've been there for most of that and yeah, it was luck and in the moment but the only reason luck worked on your side is because you knew what you needed to survive. To help others survive. And with what's coming, with Voldemort being back, I see one more twitch Ron, we need to know the same things. And we're not going to get it from Umbridge."

Hermione stood beside Heidi. "Just, promise you'll think about it."

Harry sighed. "Okay, I'll think about it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi looked around the Ravenclaw common room, seeing if there was anyone she trusted enough to tell them about the Defense plan. She knew Luna had already approached Cho and a couple of her friends. They both decided it would be best to let Luna talk to Cho as Heidi was still cross with her.

She'd already talked with Fred, George and Lee, along with the three girls she and Luna shared a dorm with. Really, Heidi didn't socialize much with her own house since most of her friends were in Gryffindor. Luna was basically her own in house friend.

Figuring she'd gotten as many people as she could, Heidi decided to leave the rest to Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Ron.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Are you ready for today?" Luna asked when the Hogsmeade weekend rolled around.

"Not even in the slightest." Heidi said. "I know there will be at least a few people that won't jump down mine and Harry's throats for what we say about Voldemort but most will think we're telling complete lies, even if they do want to learn from us."

"You won't be alone." Luna reminded Heidi. "And besides, Hermione and Harry will probably do most of the talking and really, how many people are brave enough to talk back to Hermione?"

Heidi laughed. "You're right about that." she adjusted the strap of her mid-calf length purple plaid dress. "Hope Harry considers this tame enough."

Luna laughed as she slid her butterbeer cork necklace over her head. "That's why I made no promises. I couldn't be tame if I wanted to."

Heidi smiled. "Yeah but that's what Harry likes about you, Luna." she pulled a set of blue robes on over the dress. "Me, he thinks I spend too much time with Aunt Dora."

Luna waved a dismissive hand. "Oh please, Tonks has great style. I love it."

Heidi linked arms with Luna. "And that, my dear Lovegood, is why you are one of my two best friends."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi gave Hog's Head a skeptical look as they approached it. "I know Hermione said somewhere off the beaten track but I'm pretty sure the beaten track ran away four or five buildings back."

"Oh I don't know," Luna said, her voice taking its normal dreamy tone. It had been a while since Heidi hear it. "I think it looks lovely."

Heidi smiled and rested her head on Luna's shoulder as they walked. Heidi pushed the door open and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione already waiting.

"Hey guys," Heidi smiled. "We the first ones to show up?"

Harry glared at his sister. "How many people did you invite?"

Heidi looked at Hermione. "Told him about that part, did ya?"

Hermione cringed. "Yeah, he's," she searched for the right word. "adjusting."

Luna kissed Harry's cheek. "It'll be fine. You're not alone."

Heidi watched Harry relax as he laced his fingers through Luna's, anchoring her to his side. Heidi purchased a butterbeer for herself and Luna and waited. She knew it wouldn't be long until others started showing up.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi and Luna sat with Fred, George and Lee, listening as Hermione, stuttering quite a bit, explained to the large group what they were there for.

"You just wanna pass for Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L." Michael Corner said.

"Of course I do," Hermione defended herself. "But I want more then that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because...because..." she took a large breath. "Because Lord Voldemort is back."

Heidi looked around the room, taking in the different reactions. A friend of Cho's shrieked and spilled butterbeer on herself, Terry Boot gave a kind of involuntary twitch, Padma shuddered and Neville gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough. The entire group, Heidi noticed, also fixed their gazes, almost eagerly on Harry, switching every few moments to Heidi, herself, as well.

"Well, that's the plan anyway," Hermione picked up again. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to-"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?"

Heidi eyed the blond Hufflepuff boy that spoke up. He was a Quidditch player and she did not like his tone.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it-" Hermione tried.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes them." the boy nodded at Harry and Heidi.

"Who are you?" Fred and Ron asked rudely.

"Zacharis Smith," the boy answered. "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes them think You-Know-Who's back."

"Look," Hermione spoke up again, trying to stop a fight. She saw the look on Heidi's face. "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about-"

"It's okay, Hermione." Harry said. He exchanged a look with Heidi and both knew why most of the people were there. They wanted to hear their story firsthand. "What makes us say You-Know-Who's back?" he looked Zacharis straight in the face. "We saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe us and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

A pin could have echoed in the bar as the others seemed to hold their breath. Heidi was giving Zacharis a glare that would have put Snape to shame while gripping her wand to tightly, she was waiting for sparks.

"All Dumbledore told us," Zacharis said dismissively. "was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you two brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered. I think we'd all like to know-"

"How?!" Heidi shot out of her seat. "You want to know how?! The bloody killing curse, you raving moron! How else do you expect Voldemort to kill someone?! Politely ask them to keel over and drink a vial of potion?! And stop saying we, you git. You do NOT speak for everyone in this room."

Fred, George and Lee grabbed onto Heidi and pulled her back into her seat.

"I'll take this," George said as he took her wand and slid it into his own pocket.

Heidi glared. "George, give me-"

"Later love," Fred said. "you're a little too twitchy right now."

"Wouldn't want it to go off and hit someone you're not vexed with." Lee added.

Heidi accepted the boys' argument but continued sending death glares in Zacharis's direction. She didn't hear anything that was said for the rest of the meeting.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After getting her wand back from George and promising Fred, Hermione AND Harry she wouldn't hex Zacharis, Heidi left Hog's Head with Ginny and Luna, the girls intending on hitting Honeydukes before heading back to the castle. All three were in serious need of chocolate and cooling down after the meeting. Luna and Ginny had been about as pleased with Zacharis as Heidi had, even if they'd managed to keep their tempers.

On the way, they passed the book store Remus worked in.

"Is he working today?" Ginny asked, seeing the look on Heidi's face.

Heidi shook her head. "He only works during the week." she sighed and crossed her arms. "He works the occasional weekend if he feels strong enough after the full moon and wants to make up the hours he missed."

"Use the mirror when we get back," Luna said, linking arms with Heidi. Ginny did the same on her other side. "I'll keep the others out of the dorm so you can talk as long as you need."

Heidi smiled. "Thanks Luna," she let out a long breath. "Come on, let's go spend all our money on candy."

The girls took off at a run, their arms still linked, smiles on their faces.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, we, as in me too, are so lucky I managed to finish this. Ask Katie, I was misspelling all over the place and I forgot Honeyduke's name. And then misspelled it when my sister reminded me of what it was. I'm having an off...month. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	11. Chpt 10

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next Heidi chapter. So, we're going off script/book for this chapter. Mainly cause the chapter we're at, there really isn't any way to add Heidi into it. So, she gets her own little side track. We'll be seeing her talk with Remus, bite her tongue hard enough to make it bleed in History of Magic and be confronted by Sirius about the meeting at Hog's Head. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi situated herself comfortably on the sill of the window beside her bed, her two way mirror in hand. Her dorm mates had kindly agreed to let Heidi have the dorm to herself for half an hour every night so she could talk to Remus. Turned out the three Luna and Heidi shared the dorm with didn't agree with Remus and Tonks being kicked out of Hogwarts, nor did they believe Remus was evil just because he was a werewolf. Hearing that meant more to Heidi then she could say.

Glancing out the window, she caught sight of Ayana and Hedwig flying away from the Owlery. An evening fly was usual for the two birds.

Tucking her stuffed wolf under one arm, Heidi tapped the mirror with her wand.

"Remus Lupin," it felt weird saying her uncle's name but that's how the mirrors worked.

"Hi Ladybug,"

Heidi smiled as Remus's face came into view. "Hi Uncle Moony," she could tell he was in the library at Grimmauld Place. "Staying at the old house?"

Remus nodded. "Just for tonight. Your aunt has tonight's shift and this is closer then home for her to get to once morning comes. We both know how easily Dora can get lost when tired."

Heidi laughed. "Very true," One time, coming home late, she ended up in her parents' back garden and they lived at least half an hour away by broom.

Remus watched Heidi for a moment. "How are you doing, Heidi? Honestly?"

Heidi sighed. "It's hard not having you and Aunt Dora here. And Harry and I have been banned from going to the Marauder's Quarters during school hours, even if we need to talk to Padfoot about something."

Remus shook his head. "I had a feeling she was going to do something like that. What else has she done?"

"Put nearly every teacher in a foul mood with her bleeding evaluations." Heidi informed. "Padfoot hasn't had his yet but it's only a matter of time. She's gone through basically everyone else. Even Trelawney's snapping at people."

Remus rubbed her forehead. "But you and Harry are keeping your tempers, right?"

"We are." Heidi promised. "Angelina's all but promised to skin Harry if he gets another detention. Of course, Umbridge imposed a new rule saying all teams, groups and clubs must be approved of. And she hasn't given Gryffindor's Quidditch team the okay yet. Fred says the whole team's itching to fly again."

"I can imagine." Remus smirked. "Your father was banned from Quidditch once." he laughed. "Nearly drove the whole house and McGonagall nuts with his nervous twitching and constant fidgeting. His ban was lifted only so no one would hex him."

Heidi laughed. "Sounds like the entire team right now. Even Harry, though I think that's cause he's had to miss so many practices."

"And how are you doing?" Remus asked. "With school? Any more detentions?"

Heidi shook her head. "Nope, haven't hexed anyone either. But," she smirked a bit. "it's not even Halloween. Give me time."

Remus shook his head with a laugh. "Very nice, Ladybug."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

History of Magic was the one class where Heidi, Luna and Ginny could sit together because the desks were in groups of threes instead pairs as most teachers had it. And Heidi was grateful for her friends. Umbridge picked their class to sit in and do Sirius's evaluation. Heidi had almost bitten through the tip of her tongue while Luna and Ginny, on either side of Heidi, had tight grips on her robes to keep her in her seat.

"How long have you had this job?" Umbridge asked.

Sirius sighed, putting down the book he was teaching from. "This is my fifth year."

"And before this?"

"I was an Auror, working under Alastor Moody."

"How long?"

"Eleven years,"

"And why did you take this job? I'm sure being an Auror pays better."

Sirius cleared his throat, a sign Heidi knew as him reeling in his temper. "Albus offered it to me just before Harry started his first year. Professor Bins had retired and this was my best subject in school."

Umbridge jotted a few things down. "So you took this position to aid your godson in doing better? Perhaps help him cheat?"

Sirius frowned. "What? Never. I may not have been a model student myself but I would never allow Harry to get away with that, not only as his teacher but as his guardian."

Umbridge nodded. "I see. What about your goddaughter? Do you help her?"

Sirius fought to keep his gaze on the pink toad. "Heidi is a Ravenclaw and just like her mother. Help in school is the last thing she needs."

"But you approve of her hexing her fellow students."

"If you look over Heidi's record, you'll see I assigned a number of her detentions myself for those matters." Sirius held his ground. "I do not favor my godchildren above anyone. In class, I am their professor, they are my students. We never cross that line."

Umbridge wrote a few more things down. "Very well." she sat back in the corner. "Carry on."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The three girls lingered behind at the end of class, wanting to make sure Sirius was alright after Umbridge's evaluation. His tone had been fixed, his posture tense the entire last hour.

"Padfoot?" Heidi said cautiously, her books held to her chest.

Sirius sighed. "Hi girls," he leaned his hands on his desk. "I'm sorry you had to sit through that. I can't imagine it was easy for any of you."

Ginny shrugged. "We know you're a good teacher and anyone who's seen you after Heidi's hexed Malfoy knows you don't play favorites."

"And really," Luna smiled. "from what we heard from the twins, you make History of Magic much more entertaining then Professor Bins ever did."

Sirius laughed. "He did have a way of making the class feel like it went on forever." he crossed his arms. "Thank you, all three of you." he dropped the smile for a moment. "I want you three to return after last class tonight. There's something I want to discuss with you."

The three exchanged confused looks but agreed and left Sirius with a wave before heading to lunch.

"What could he want to talk about?" Luna asked.

Heidi shrugged. "I dunno. I doubt it's something school related or he would have talked to us before we left."

"Well, we'll find out tonight." Ginny nodded. "For now, I'm feeling peckish." she smirked at Heidi. "Holding a friend back from murder takes a lot."

Heidi and Luna laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Last class came and went and the three girls made their way from McGonagall's class across the school to Sirius's. They were curious about what he wanted to talk about that had to wait for classes to be over.

"Hey Ravenclaw,"

The three stopped and turned to find Fred and George walking towards them. The greeting had come from Fred and given the smirk on Heidi's face, it was aimed for her.

"Really?" Heidi joked. "That's how you're going to greet me now?"

Fred shrugged. "Seems to work just fine. Feel free to try it back."

Ginny playfully wrinkled her nose. "Might not work as well, Freddie. You're in Gryffindor."

Luna, Heidi and George laughed as Fred gave Ginny a dry stare.

"Ha, ha, Ginn," he said. "I believe Heidi knew what I meant."

Heidi smirked again. "I did," she and the girls turned. "See you around, Gryffindor. We've got some place to be."

"Okay, what was that?" Ginny asked once they were out of hearing range of the twins.

Heidi looked straight ahead. "What was what?"

Luna scoffed. "Heidi, don't even try that with us."

The young Potter shook her head. "I have no idea what you two are talking about."

"Either you tell us now," Ginny threatened. "or we bring it up while we're with Sirius."

Heidi glared at her friend. "That's just mean."

Luna grinned. "Yeah but you love us."

Heidi huffed. "Fine, I've been spending more time with Fred. Alright? He's easy to talk to and," she shrugged. "I don't know. He's just nice to have around."

"Have you talked to him about Seamus?" Ginny asked, seeing that there was a real connection between her friend and older brother.

Heidi shook her head. "No, I mean not really. He asked me if I was okay after we broke up but that's about it."

Luna tilted her head. "It's good you have someone to talk with, now that Remus is gone. I'm sure it helps."

Heidi smiled. "Yeah, it really does."

"Come on," Ginny linked her arms with Luna and Heidi, smiling. "let's go see what Sirius wants."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The trio walked into Sirius's classroom and were even more confused then before when they saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing by Sirius's desk.

"What's going on?" Ron asked. "What are you lot doing here?"

"Sirius asked us to come back after last class." Ginny said. "Same with you?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah,"

Heidi crossed her arms as she perched on one of the desks. "So, where is he?"

"Vanished into his office for a moment." Harry said, linking his hands with Luna. Heidi had noticed Harry had taken to touching Luna whenever she was close enough. She suspected it was his way of grounding himself. "Said he'd be back in a few minutes."

"No need for a few minutes," Sirius walked into the room from his office. "Harry, take this."

Harry frowned as Sirius handed him back the Marauder's Map. "Um, Pad,"

"I know what you lot are up to." Sirius said, his tone leaving no room for them to guess what he meant.

Heidi narrowed her eyes. "Who was there?"

"Dung," Sirius answered, not bothering to deny having the kids followed.

"You're still having us tailed?!" Harry asked angrily.

Sirius gave him a look. "Just because Voldemort is afraid of Dumbledore, doesn't mean he won't send his Death Eaters after you and you are very exposed in Hogsmeade, especially Hog's Head since it's so remote. So yes, you are both being followed when you leave this castle."

"Why Dung?" Ginny asked. "He's the reason they were attacked by dementors."

Sirius crossed his arms. "Not my idea," he exhaled. "However, I agree with your plan for a defense group. But you have to be extremely careful. Umbridge has eyes everywhere."

"That's why you gave Harry the map back." Hermione correctly guessed.

Sirius nodded. "If you can see what, and who, is around you, there's less chance you'll get caught or snuck up on."

"Why are you helping us?" Luna asked.

Sirius looked at one of the pictures on his desk. It was him, Remus and James. "Because I know a little something about breaking the rules for a good reason." he looked at the kids again. "Like I said, be careful."

Harry and Heidi nodded. "We will."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright and so there we have it. Sirius is in on the DA, at least helping making sure they don't get caught. I don't think I'm gonna have him show up to any of the meetings, that might be too suspicious. But he'll be there if they need him. Okay, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	12. Chpt 11

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. I am SO sorry for being gone so long! I've had so much shit going on that, well it's a good thing I'm seeing a shrink, let's put it that way. Anywho, I've got a short little chapter for ya while I work on the first DA lesson chapter. That'll be a blast. But for now, read this and have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Free period. Exactly what Heidi needed since her last class was Defense and the young Potter had nearly, once again, put her teeth through her tongue in an effort to keep quiet while Umbridge rattled on about how the world should really be and that it wasn't other wizards they needed to protect themselves from but the filthy half breeds and disgusting dark creatures. That speech had been bad enough but Umbridge just had to take it one step further and stand at Heidi's side with a hand on her shoulder the entire time she was saying it. The only reason Heidi hadn't hexed the bitch was because of Luna's strong grip on her left hand and Ginny silently levitating Heidi's wand from her pocket. Her friends were getting entirely too good at disarming her when her temper flared.

So in an effort to calm herself down, and knowing she wasn't getting her wand back until she did, Heidi was making her way to the school kitchen to visit Winky. It had been a bit since Heidi had seen her little elf friend and found no time was better then the present. Winky always had a way of relaxing Heidi and making her forget just how screwed up her life currently was.

Reaching the tapestry, Heidi reached out and tickled the proper fruit before entering the kitchen. As usual, the place was bustling with busy elves, trying to get everything ready for the coming meal.

"Miss Heidi!"

Heidi smiled as Winky shot across the kitchen and hugged her tightly around the waist. "Hey Winky,"

Winky grinned up at Heidi. "Winky is happy to see her friend, Miss Heidi. Can Winky get her friend anything?"

Heidi nodded. "Sure, some tea please." she took a seat at one of the tables as Winky moved about. "So Winky, do any of the other students come visit you guys?"

"Not very often, Miss Heidi." Winky said. "But those trouble making boys, they come down lots to see Dobby and Winky."

Heidi smiled, knowing Winky was talking about Fred and George. Probably Lee as well.

"Do any of the teachers visit?" Heidi asked.

"Oh yes," Winky nodded fast. "Mr. Dumbledore comes to see us all the time. Mr. Hagrid too. And um," Winky twisted a tea towel. "that new pink lady."

Heidi tightened her hands around her tea mug. "Umbridge? She comes down here?" Winky nodded. "What does she do?"

"She asks us elves questions." Winky said. "About Mr. Dumbledore and Mr. Snape and Mr. Black."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Ginny and Luna gaped at Heidi. "Are you kidding?"

Heidi shook her head. "Nope, Umbridge is talking to the elves, trying to get them to say things about Dumbledore, Snape and Padfoot. Now, Winky and Dobby would never say anything because they're free and loyal to Harry and I but the other elves, who knows what she might get from them."

Ginny ran a hand over her face. "This just keeps getting more and more messed up."

Two hands appeared on Heidi's shoulders before warm lips pressed against her hair.

"What are you lovely ladies talking about?" George asked, appearing behind his sister on the other side of the table.

Heidi looked up and smiled at Fred. "Just a certain pink nightmare forcing innocent house elves into speaking against certain teachers."

Fred stradled the bench next to Heidi, one hand taking one of hers and the other arm on the table.

"Toad face is harassing the elves?" George asked. "Oh no, you don't mess with the house elves. Freddie,"

"Breathe Georgie," Fred cautioned. "the house elves can handle themselves and they've already got Dobby and Winky on their side. They'll be fine." he looked at the girls. "How are you girls handling Umbridge?"

Ginny reached into her robe pocket and handed Heidi back her wand. "Oh about that well."

Heidi took her wand, twirling it between her fingers. Fred rubbed her back with his freed hand, he knew how hard this year was getting for Heidi.

"Good, you're all here." Harry came over with Hermione and Ron. "We've found a meeting place." he leaned in and the others did the same. "The Room of Requirement. Dobby told me about it and I've heard Dumbledore mention it."

Luna nodded. "I know what you're talking about, Harry. That's the perfect place."

"We'll meet this Friday night." Hermione said. "Is everyone okay with that?"

The twins and the other three girls nodded. The first real Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson of the term was finally going to happen.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi saw Fred and George coming out of Charms and moved to catch up with them.

"Hey Fred," she caught his arm. "mind if we talk for a minute?"

Fred and George exchanged a look before the two headed back to the now deserted Charms classroom.

"What's up?" Fred asked as Heidi set her bag down on one of the desks.

Heidi twisted her hands together. "I don't want this to sound like I'm complaining or against it but I need to know," she exhaled. "why do you keep touching me?"

Fred frowned. "Woah, what?"

Heidi blushed. "You keep touching me. Earlier at lunch you kissed my head and then held my hand. And," she waved a nervous hand as her face turned more red. "it seems you always some how manage to be," she coughed. "touching me."

Fred cleared his throat. "Well, honestly I do it to reassure myself that you're there, with me. That you're okay and that Umbridge hasn't hurt you again. And," he blushed a bit. "I like touching you."

Heidi frowned. "Why?"

Fred laughed. "I fancy you, Ladybug. Have for a while now."

Heidi's eyes grew and her mouth gaped open. Fred Weasley, one of the famous Weasley twins, fancied her? What rock had she been living under?!

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Oh I can't count the number of people who are going to murder me for that, starting with Katie. For sure. But I have my reasons! *pauses* Mainly, I don't know how to word Heidi's reaction yet. *grins* I'm working on it! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	13. Chpt 12

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Look! I live! Yeah, Katie threatened me. But I saw that coming. I hadn't had a cliff hanger in a while! I was allowed one! Okay, so I could have picked a much better one but still. Anywho, on to this chapter. We have, of course, Heidi's reaction to Fred's confession along with the first DA meeting. Should be interesting. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi could tell Fred was getting nervous the longer she stood there staring at him but her mouth and brain weren't back in working order yet. So, acting on pure teen instinct, Heidi sprang forward and pulled the tall Weasley down for a kiss. That would calm both their nerves, right?

Wrong.

The two separated and their faces matched their hair. Heidi slapped a hand over her mouth as her brain processed what she'd done.

"Oh sweet Merlin," she muttered.

Fred cleared his throat. "Well that was," he shifted. "not exactly what I was expecting."

"I didn't-" Heidi started stuttering. "I couldn't word-It just wouldn't-Oh Merlin-"

Fred tried not to laugh but seeing Heidi so flustered was cute.

"Heidi," Fred took her hand, biting back a chuckle as her eyes bugged. "was that your way of saying you return my feelings?"

Heidi nodded, not trusting her mouth to answer. She didn't understand why she was reacting this way, it was Fred. Sure she was kind of surprised at his admission but at the same time, it was good. She liked how she felt around Fred, how he treated her.

"How long?" Heidi wasn't sure her voice could have been any quieter. Dear Merlin, where was the girl who hexed her cousin without blinking at a teacher seeing?

Fred kept a hold of Heidi's hand as he rocked on his heels. "Oh a while now." he scratched the back of his neck. "George was the only one who knew. You were with Seamus and I wanted you to be happy."

Heidi tried not to grin but couldn't help it. "I'm happy now,"

Fred returned the smile. "Good. Now," he pulled Heidi closer. "let's try this again."

Before Heidi could react, Fred bent down and caught her lips with his own. She let out a startled gasp but wrapped her arms around Fred's neck, returning the kiss. Oh yeah, she was definitely happy.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi looked around the corner of the hall, Luna and Ginny just behind her. Making sure the way was clear, the three continued towards where Luna said the door for the Room of Requirement was.

They stopped in front of a stretch of blank wall opposite an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train rolls for the ballet.

"Okay," Ginny frowned up at the wall. "now what?"

Luna smiled and skipped a few stepped to the left. "I got this."

Ginny and Heidi stood back and watched Luna as she walked back and forth in front of the blank wall three times, a focused look on her normally dreamy face. Right before the Weasley and Potter's eyes, a highly polished door appeared where the blank wall had once been.

"We'll figure out this castle one day," Ginny looked at Heidi. "right?"

Heidi shook her head slowly. "I am really beginning to doubt it."

Luna laughed. "Come on, before the door vanishes on us."

"Oh great," Ginny muttered. "it disappears too. We'll never get out."

Heidi shook her head, following Luna's laughter through the door. On the other side, Hermione, Harry and Ron were already there, seeing what the room had given them to practice with. Heidi looked around, her eyes wide as she took in the giant space and all the equipment. Everything they needed for proper Defense training, devices to make sure they couldn't be snuck up on by Umbridge or Flitch and the Slytherins. Books on just about every Defense subject.

"This is perfect," Heidi breathed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi smiled at the name on the parchment as Hermione sat back down. Dumbledore's Army. She may not have the most positive feelings for the head master at the moment but she had even less positive feelings for the Ministry.

"I was thinking," Harry's voice brought Heidi back to the group. "the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful-"

"Oh please," Zacharias Smith said, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him." Harry said softly. "It saved my life last June."

The room was silent as Zacharias shut his mouth.

"But if you think it's beneath you," Heidi waved a hand at the door. "don't let it hit you on your way out."

No one moved and Harry called for them to break into pairs so they could practice. They were one short so Heidi paired with Neville after pointing out to Harry it might be a good idea if he moved throughout the group and give people gentle suggestions and corrections.

Being paired with Neville, Heidi saw his confidence was very poor and decided to help him.

"Neville," she held out his wand after disarming him. "take a moment and just focus. Don't think of anyone else in the room or why we're doing this. Pretend you're alone, wherever you want, taking your own time to learn. You can't force it, that's why it's not working."

Neville nodded. "Alright, I'll try."

Heidi stood back, making no effort to defend herself. She watched Neville shut his eyes and saw the tension leave his body as he followed her instructions. When his eyes opened, Heidi grinned at the confidence in them and was proud to watch her wand go flying into his hand after he cast his spell.

"I did it!" Neville exclaimed. "I've never done it before! I did it!"

Heidi laughed. "Great work, Neville!"

The two continued back and forth, Heidi taking a bit further so they were learning how to dodge the charm. She saw Harry giving her a look but she just shrugged. It was helping Neville and if she wasn't mistaken, that's why they were there. To help.

A loud whistle blew through the room, stopping everyone. Wands were collected and pairs switched up before they started practicing once more. Heidi found herself against Zacharias and had to hold back a smirk.

"Expelliarmus!" Zacharias aimed his wand incorrectly at Heidi.

Heidi flinched as the spell hit her shin. "Disarming my leg, Smith? You were right, this won't help YOU at all against Voldemort." she pointed her wand. "Expelliarmus!" Zacharias's wand flew into her hand. "Seems it'll help me, though."

She heard laughter and turned to find the twins leaning against each other as they gave Heidi thumbs up. Heidi grinned.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi stroked Ayana's feathers as the two sat on the window sill in the dorms. The first practice had gone so much better then Heidi could have hoped for. She finally felt like they were learning something, that they were going to accomplish something and be able to help when Voldemort finally made his move.

"We're not just kids any more, Ayana." Heidi whispered. "Voldemort won't know what hit him."

The black owl nipped Heidi's fingers, as if agreeing. Heidi smiled and looked back out the window.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, I know not long and I know it took forever but well, life. Let's leave it there. Anywho, the first DA lesson is over with AND yes, Fred and Heidi are now together. More on their beginning in the next chapter. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	14. Chpt 13

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids! Look, I'm getting back to normal-ish! Actually, I was without internet for a day and reread Heidi and decided that she needed to be updated again. I know you're all anxious to see more of her and Fred and for the others to find out about their new relationship. Yes, I mean Seamus as well. That's what this chapter is going to be focused on, everyone finding out. Starting with Fred's twin. You had to know that was coming. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi hummed a muggle lullaby that Remus used to sing to her when she was afraid as she sat in the back of the library, working on her Charms essay. She wasn't afraid at the moment but she was missing Remus and the song comforted her.

"And what do we have here?"

Heidi smiled as Fred's face appeared just to the left of hers. "What we have, Mr. Weasley, is an invasion of personal space."

Fred plopped down beside Heidi. "You did not seem to mind the other day."

Heidi laughed as a blush covered her cheeks. "No, I guess not." she set her quill down. "What are you doing here?"

"How do you feel about telling the others?" Fred asked.

Heidi frowned. "About us?"

Fred nodded. "Yeah,"

Heidi shrugged. "I have no problem with it. Why?"

"George was asking why I looked so happy," Fred laughed. "and I didn't know if you'd be okay with him knowing."

Heidi smiled. "Fred, I would never ask you to keep something from your twin. It'd be insane to even think you'd be okay with it."

Fred nodded. "Okay, good." he cringed a bit. "I guess that means you'll be telling Harry."

Heidi laughed. "Harry is not who you should be worried about. Padfoot talks with Uncle Moony and Aunt Dora every night."

Fred dropped his head to the table. "Bugger,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

George blinked at his twin. "You-" he seized Fred by the shirt. "You're just telling me this NOW?! How long?! When?! Where?!"

Heidi stood behind Fred, a hand clamped over her mouth in an effort to stop her laughter at the looks on the twins' faces. George looked crazed while Fred looked terrified. She knew George's reaction would be interesting but this was far more then she was expecting.

"Oi! Calm down!" Fred said, yanking at his brother's hands. "I'll tell you as soon as you stop manhandling me!"

George relented and set Fred back on his feet. "Well? Out with it!"

Fred shook his head. "You remember a few days ago when Heidi asked to speak to me after Charms?"

George nodded. "Yeah, what of it?"

"That's when and where, you loon." Fred said plainly.

George paused for a moment. "Alright then," he slapped Fred's shoulder. "It's about bloody time. You were getting so obvious."

Heidi let a laugh out. "That's why I wanted to talk to him. I was curious about his behavior."

George smirked at his twin. "Told ya so."

Fred glared. "Thanks Georgie, really."

"Any time!"

Heidi laughed and shook her head. "Come on Fred, Harry's next."

George laughed at Fred's groan. "This I have to see."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi watched her brother gape like a fish and was pretty sure she'd broken him. Luna was waving a hand in front of his face with little success of a reaction. Ron had a similar expression, only his face was slowly turning the same color as his hair and Heidi doubted it was from embarrassment.

"That's great, Heidi." Hermione grinned. She got up from her spot beside a silently laughing George and hugged her friend and then her boyfriend's twin. "I'm happy for you two."

Heidi grinned. "Thanks 'Mione," she looked back at Harry. He would need more time. Ron was now standing. "Ron?"

"Why?" Ron asked his brother. "Why would you want to date her?"

Fred glared at his little brother. "Because I like her, Ron."

Ron frowned, looking honestly confused. "How? Why? How are you two even friends? I've never seen you together."

"And people say I don't pay attention." Ginny muttered to Dean, whom she was sitting beside.

"We're together all the time, Ron." Heidi pointed out. "Half the time, we're here! You can't tell me you've never noticed."

"I think I would notice my own brother hanging out with a girl." Ron snapped back.

"He didn't notice you and I." George whispered to Hermione.

She smacked his arm. "Stop helping."

"What's going on?" Seamus asked as he walked into the common room.

Dean shot up. "Nothing," he tried to turn his friend around. "Let's go get some flying practice in."

Seamus frowned. "It's dark out, Dean."

Ron turned to Seamus. "Hey Seamus, did you know about these two?"

Heidi wanted to crawl into a hole as Seamus narrowed his eyes at her and Fred, zeroing in on their locked hands.

"Why would I want to know that she's found someone crazy enough to believe her lies?" Seamus responded to Ron, his eyes not moving.

Heidi felt Fred tense. "I'm not going defend myself to you again, Seamus. But call me a liar again and you'll find out what it's like to be on the end of one of my curses."

Seamus shook his head. "Like I care. Hexing me isn't going to magically make me believe you and Harry aren't trying to scare everyone with your lies into believing You-Know-Who is back."

"Watch it, Finnigan." Fred said, stepping forward.

Seamus gave Heidi one last look before heading up to the dorms. Heidi took slow, deep breaths to calm herself down as Harry stood from his place in front of the fire.

"Just don't hurt her." Harry said to Fred. "Please."

Fred nodded, his face serious for once. "You have my word, Harry."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sat side ways in one of the fluffy arm chairs, her hands curled around a warm mug of hot chocolate. Luna sat against the front of the chair on the floor while Ginny and Hermione were laying on their stomachs, facing the other two. The other three girls also had mugs of hot chocolate.

"Well," Ginny cleared her throat. "it went better then I thought it would. Harry didn't blow up."

Heidi laughed. "I think that's only because Ron and Seamus beat him to it." she sipped her drink. "I was hoping Seamus wouldn't find out, honestly."

"Realistically," Hermione said. "even if you hadn't told him and by some chance he never saw you together, we all know how Ron is when something happens he doesn't like. He would have told Seamus, just like he did tonight."

Heidi glanced at Ginny. "How attached to Ron are you?"

Ginny chuckled. "Not all that much. Sadly, Mum is very attached to him."

Heidi actually mulled over whether or not it was worth having Molly as an enemy if she killed Ron. Unfortunately she decided it wasn't.

"Are you happy, Heidi?" Luna asked.

Heidi smiled as the three girls turned to look at her. "Yeah, I am. Being with Fred, even just as friends, it feels different then how things were with Seamus. It feels better, almost. And I think that's a good thing." she nodded. "A very good thing."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Not at all as planned, especially George manhandling Fred, though that was funny. But I like how it turned out. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	15. Chpt 14

Begin Transmission

Lacy here! Have no fear kids, I live! Sorry about not updating. I blame life, liberty and-Wait, that's wrong. *grins* Either way! We've got some turning of tables in this chapter. We also have Umbridge upping her game on being the worst thing to ever happen to Hogwarts. Yeah, she stole Voldie's place. We also have a bit of Fred/Heidi fluff for all those who've completely embraced the relationship. Anyone who's still unsure, this should help sway you. Okay, read on!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi followed Luna out of the castle, heading for the Quidditch pitch where Gryffindor had a match against Slytherin. Heidi wasn't really in the mood for Quidditch but it was her brother and any chance to see Slytherin get their egos crushed was reason enough for Heidi to put her book down.

"Hand it over, Heidi."

Heidi looked up from her shoes and saw Hermione standing in front of her, Ginny and Luna on either side, the older girl's hand out.

"Hand what over?" Heidi asked slowly.

Hermione wiggled her fingers. "Your wand. Gryffindor can't take any loose tempers or quick wand hands today."

Heidi wanted to argue but knew Hermione was right. Umbridge was looking for any reason to bench the entire Gryffindor team and Heidi really didn't want to be the reason it happened. She was pretty sure her boyfriend and brother would never speak to her again.

Reaching into her robes, Heidi pulled out her wand and handed it over to Hermione. She knew her wand was safe with the older girl but that didn't mean she didn't feel very wrong without its familiar weight in her pocket.

Hermione tucked Heidi's wand away. "Now, let's get down there and make sure the boys behave themselves."

Heidi exchanged amused looks with Luna and Ginny. The boys? Behave? Hermione was joking, right?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sprinted down to the field with the others as they watched Harry recover from the bludger Crabbe sent flying into his back after he caught the snitch. Gryffindor had won but of course, the Slytherins couldn't be good sports. Heidi could hear Draco baiting Fred, George and Ron, trying to make them mad enough to make a mistake.

Heidi moved in front of Fred as his face darkened and angled his face so they were looking at each other. Brown met green and locked.

"Do not even think about it." Heidi said sternly but quietly. "You won, don't sour your victory by giving Malfoy what he wants."

Before Fred could say anything, shouting caught their attention and they turned to see George and Harry going at Draco, neither bothering with their wands, using their fists instead.

"Harry!" Heidi shouted as Fred grabbed her arm. He didn't want her involved any more then she wanted him involved. "Harry, stop!"

Hermione's voice joined in, shouting for George to calm down and get off Draco.

"IMPEDIMENTA!"

The gathered group watched Harry and George go flying as Madam Hooch marched over to them, done berating Crabbe.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Madam Hooch demanded.

Heidi could see Crabbe cackling away behind everything and would have charged had Fred not tightened his hold to the point of pain to keep her in place. She knew, by the look on his face, he was also keeping himself in place by focusing on Heidi.

"I've never seen behavior like it-" Madam Hooch reprimanded. "Back to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! Now!"

Heidi watched Harry vanish before turning back to Fred, but his eyes had clouded over in anger. She went to speak but he released her, grabbing his broom and stalked off, heading for the Forbidden Forest.

"Let him cool down," Ginny said as she watched Luna and Hermione trail after their boyfriends. "Fred's definitely the more hot headed of the two. He just needs time."

Heidi blew out a sharp breath. "Alright," she linked her arm with Ginny's and rested her head on her friend's shoulder. "Let's head inside. The aftermath of this isn't going to be pretty and I'd like to talk to Padfoot first."

Ginny nodded. "Good idea."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Banned. Heidi couldn't believe it. Fred hadn't done anything wrong, he'd even held her back from getting involved and Umbridge banned him, along with George and Harry, from Quidditch. The three weren't handling it well at all. So the girls decided to help.

Hermione had taken George for a walk of the grounds to cool off while Luna and Harry just curled up on one of the couches in the common room. Heidi, however, couldn't locate Fred. Sir Nick didn't have a clue where one of his favorite students was, the house elves hadn't seem him and Peeves was as useful as a wet towel after bathing. Sirius had told her to wait until Fred showed up on his own but since her godfather hadn't had a date for as long as Heidi could remember, she chose to ignore him.

Pausing in front of the stairs that led to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, Heidi thought carefully for a moment. Then it hit her, the one place she hadn't looked for the missing Weasley.

Darting down the halls, careful to avoid Filtch and his damn cat, Heidi made her way to the Room of Requirement. Stopping to catch her breath, Heidi proceeded to pace back and forth in front of the blank wall three times, her mind focused on Fred. It took no time at all for the polished door appeared and Heidi moved to push it open.

Inside was a large open room with a selection of comfortable chairs, surrounded by bookshelves and lab benches.

"Not exactly what I pictured for Fred Weasley's personal Room of Requirement," Heidi announced her presence to the man at the other side. "but I can't say I don't like it."

Fred smiled a bit. "I think it put the bookshelves in, knowing you'd show up at some point."

Heidi nodded slowly, crossing her arms. "Letting your girlfriend know you're going to vanish is usually a good idea."

Fred sighed, standing from the bench he was at. "I'm sorry, Ladybug. I guess I wasn't ready to deal with other people reacting to the news."

Heidi grabbed Fred's hand and yanked him over to one of the arm chairs. She pushed him to sit before crawling on his lap, curling up in a ball, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You don't have to explain, Fred." Heidi said softly. "I may not have the same feelings you do for Quidditch but I do know how much it means to you." she smiled a bit. "And I'm sorry I held you back." she looked at him. "If you were gonna get banned anyway, I should have let you get a punch in."

Fred laughed, hugging Heidi tightly. "Well, if you hadn't stopped me, I couldn't have stopped you and by now, I'm sure Umbridge would love to expel you, if not give you more detentions."

They both looked at Heidi's scarred hand. Fred ran his thumb over it before bringing it up to his lips for a soft kiss.

"Try to be positive about this," Heidi said after a few minutes. "Now you and George have more time to finish working on your products and can test them out on Umbridge and Filtch. And who knows, I did grow up with two Marauders. I'm sure I could lend a hand."

Fred grinned. "That," he kissed Heidi quickly. "is the best news I've heard all day."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, so I had a couple more sections planned out for this chapter but the end of the Fred/Heidi fluff scene just fit so perfectly that I couldn't mess with it. So, there we go kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	16. Chpt 15

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids. Look! Another update! *looks around* Let's ignore any randomness today. As for our chapter, we have Heidi coming to Harry's defense again before a feeling of helplessness that Heidi becomes too familiar with makes an appearance. But another appearance, one we haven't actually seen for a while this book, will help Heidi a great deal. Read on!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As Christmas break got closer, Heidi felt the heavy weight resting on her shoulders beginning to lift a bit. She knew it wouldn't be completely gone until either Umbridge was gone from the school or Remus and Tonks were allowed back. Sadly, neither looked to be happening any time soon. But Heidi took comfort in the extended time away from Hogwarts where she could be with her family and not have to worry about Toad Face hanging around every corner, lurking and waiting.

As the final days of the term approached, so did the final DA meeting before Christmas. Heidi was looking forward to it, knowing it would be a review session. She'd been helping Neville and some of the younger kids get passed their shyness and gain confidence in their abilities. In a way, she'd become as much of a instructor as Harry had.

Entering the Room of Requirement, Heidi snorted at the decorations that were around, clearly done by Dobby and Winky. They all had Harry's face on them and held the words HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS. She saw Harry at the other end of the room, trying hard to take it all down before any of the others showed up.

"Oh come on Harry," Heidi announced her presence with a teasing tone. "Dobby just wants everyone to know you wish them a happy Christmas."

Harry gave his sister a look. "If you could help while running your mouth, I'll take whatever you've got."

Heidi flopped down on a cushion that appeared behind her. "I think I'll pass this time. Watching you race around is much more entertaining then any reaction my remarks could get."

"You're a fantastic sister," Harry grunted. "really. But we may need to limit your exposure to Padfoot."

Heidi scoffed and waved a dismissive hand. "Aunt Dora's been saying that since I was like two."

"Can't imagine why." she heard Harry mutter before a banner fell on his head, covering him and sending Heidi into a fit of laughter.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi watched from her cushion with a frown as Harry and Angelina talked a bit away from her position. Angelina looked miffed while Harry had guilt written all over his face and posture. Knowing Ginny had been made the new Gryffindor Seeker, Heidi could easily guess what Angelina was talking about that was causing such a reaction from Harry.

Deciding it was time to have a talk with the older Gryffindor, Heidi pushed herself up, waving Fred off when he looked at her in concern and headed over to where Angelina was talking with Katie and Alicia.

"Angelina," Heidi addressed the older girl, paying no mind to the other two. "We need to talk."

Angelina crossed her arms. "About what?"

Heidi mirrored her position. If Angelina wanted to make this hard, Heidi was game. "About the crap you keep giving Harry for being kicked off the team." she shifted a bit. "I don't know if you're aware but things aren't exactly easy for Harry right now. Not only is it his OWL year but he's got a teacher out to purposefully make him screw up to get him in trouble and over half the school thinking he's lying to get more attention about Voldemort being back. If you think, even for one second, he isn't kicking himself for losing his temper, for giving Draco exactly what he wanted, then you know nothing about my brother at all." she aimed her looked at Katie and Alicia now as well. "Back off. All three of you. He's got enough on his shoulders without you adding more and more guilt because your Quidditch team isn't what you dreamed it would be. There are more important things in life."

Fred stared, unblinkingly, at Heidi as she retook her seat next to him.

"What?" She asked.

George coughed from Fred's other side. "More important things then Quidditch?"

Heidi rolled her eyes as Fred bobbed his head up and down rapidly. Oi.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi rolled over in her sleep, trying to escape the images when an icy chill ran down her exposed arm and she shot up in bed. Standing next to her four poster was the Ravenclaw house ghost, the Gray Lady, more commonly known to her students as Helena Ravenclaw.

"Lady Helena," Heidi panted, hand on her chest. "what are you doing here?"

The other girls had woken up, startled by the chilly air that followed Helena around. Luna had climbed out of bed and was standing at the foot of Heidi's.

"I've been sent by the Headmaster." Helena said. "You are needed in his office, Heidi."

Heidi frowned. "So late? Did he say why?"

Helena shook her head. "All I know is it involves your brother. Sir Nicholas is quite distressed over it."

Heidi quickly climbed out of bed and pulled her dressing gown on over her night clothes. Anything that had Nick worried was cause for concern, even more so when it was Harry.

"Take me to Dumbledore, Lady Helena." Heidi said respectfully. She grabbed Luna's hands. "I'll let you know what's happening as soon as I can."

Luna nodded, her silvery gray eyes filled with worry and fear.

Heidi looked at the other girls in their dorm. "Can you guys stay up with Luna until I get back?"

The three girls agreed and followed Heidi, Luna and Helena down to the common room, taking up places on the couches with Luna in the middle. Heidi gave her friend one more reassuring look before following Helena out.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi walked into Dumbledore's office just in time to hear Sirius's great-great-something grandfather arguing with the Headmaster.

"Grandpa Phineas!" Heidi shouted. She was clueless as to the situation but Harry looked pale as death and Ron wasn't looking much better. "I don't know what's going on but do as Professor Dumbledore asks of you! Stop being so bloody difficult!" she crossed her arms, knowing her next words would do the trick. "I swear, you're worse then Padfoot."

Phineas stiffened in his portrait. "There's no need for insults, young lady." he looked at Dumbledore. "I'll deliver your message."

The man vanished and Ron and Harry looked at Heidi in shock.

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone speak to Phineas that way before, Miss Potter." Dumbledore said.

Heidi sniffed and adjusted her glasses. "Try living with him. Works wonders on what you can say and the tones you can use." she looked around the room. "Now can someone tell me why Lady Helena woke me up?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi couldn't wrap her head around it. Harry had seen, or dreamed or whatever, Arthur getting attacked by some giant snake, probably Voldemort's pet from the year before. He had seen it and it had been true. Arthur had been found and taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for treatment. The former heads of Hogwarts agreed he hadn't looked good. And on top of all that, Dumbledore had been doing any and everything he could to avoid answering Harry directly. He wouldn't even look at him. Heidi had been able to tell it was effecting Harry and that concerned her even more. He had enough to deal with, even after she got Angelina to back off. He didn't need another thing added to the list.

Before her mouth could get away from her, again, Heidi sent Helena back to Ravenclaw to talk with Luna and touched the portkey Dumbledore produced and welcomed the feeling of the pull behind her navel as it carried her, Harry and the Weasley kids to Grimmauld Place.

She barely felt her feet touch the ground of the basement kitchen before strong arms wrapped her in a familiar and comforting hug.

"Welcome home, Ladybug."

Heidi buried her face in Remus's robes. Now she felt the weight lift completely. Now, she was safe.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay so we didn't actually see Remus but Heidi's back with him and, for Christmas break at least, she'll be feeling safe. Until Remus sees her hand. Yeah, that's gonna come out in the next couple of chapters. Bunch of fun there. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	17. Chpt 16

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids! I know, I know, I keep taking forever to update. I think it's cause there's so much in book five that I don't like. Have no fear, I actually have the next seven chapters already outlined so how knows, maybe those will be updated faster. As for this chapter, Heidi's going to be, once more, reaching out to someone whom she thinks is treated unfairly. As well as losing her temper and running off. Yeah, that's a normal for Heidi. So read on!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi hugged her knees to her chest as she sat in Grimmauld's library, waiting for Remus to return with promised breakfast and hot chocolate. Sirius had rolled his eyes at his goddaughter and best friend's need for chocolate when it came to needing comfort. Tonks had ushered the other kids upstairs to the bedrooms for much needed sleep. There was a plan to visit Arthur later but Heidi wasn't sure she wanted to go. However, for Fred, George and Ginny, she would.

"Here we go," Remus said, coming in with a bowl and two mugs.

Heidi smiled gratefully as she took one of the mugs and the bowl. Looking at its contents, she saw her favorite breakfast; plain yogurt with assorted fruit.

Digging into the yogurt covered fruit, Heidi watched Remus settle in one of the arm chairs.

"You look tired, Bug." Remus commented.

Heidi took the time to wipe yogurt from her chin before speaking. "Sleep isn't easy right now." she admitted. "I'm still having nightmares and my worry and fear for Harry is creating new ones." she sighed. "It's hard."

Remus leaned forward, resting his arms on his legs as his hands cradled his mug. "How did Halloween go?"

Heidi cringed. "Um, I was in detention with McGonagall after hexing Draco." she ducked her head at the look Remus gave her. "He was going around, talking about Mum and Dad and saying that Umbridge really made you and Aunt Dora leave because it was really your fault they were gone and Dumbledore was covering for you and," she shrugged."I lost it."

"Alright Heidi," Remus said. "with everything going on, I'll let this slide. But you have got to learn to walk away when your cousin starts saying things like that."

"I know," Heidi set her bowl aside. "and I try but it's hard. Especially with Umbridge around, saying things she knows is going to rub me the wrong way. And Dumbledore," she shot off the couch, her yogurt and cocoa abandoned. "it's like he's vanished. Like he doesn't care that Toad Face is turning his school upside down."

"Things are hard right now, Heidi." Remus tried to reason for the Order leader. "Dumbledore's trying to run Hogwarts and the Order at the same time."

Heidi gave Remus a look. "I've read Dumbledore's history, Uncle Moony. I know he's done it before and other things on top of that and managed just fine. What makes this time any different?"

"Everything." Remus said plainly. "This time it's not just about keeping Voldemort from rising but from rising again. From regathering what's left of his followers and gaining new ones. The Death Eaters of old have children now, children under Dumbledore's care that he has to try and keep from being swayed. He's got the Ministry denying what's right under their noses when they were on his side last time. Everything is different."

"Then he needs to accept that he can't do everything alone." Heidi pointed out. "He's got so many people around him, wanting to help and he's taken everything on his own shoulders."

"Much like your brother." Remus reminded. "Harry's got you, me, your godfather and aunt and every one of your friends but he's handling all this alone."

Heidi leaned against the arm of the couch. "Not as much as he wants to. Luna won't let him."

Remus smiled. "I will agree there. Luna's head may be in the clouds most of the time but she does have a way of reminding Harry he's not alone."

Heidi smiled at the words that perfectly described her friend. "Not just Harry. Luna's become the one to remind us all that we're in this together. That no matter what, we're not alone."

Remus nodded, pride on his face. "And she couldn't be more right."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

In St. Mungo's, Heidi looked at the man beside Arthur's bed, no longer hearing what the man was saying. His roommate had been bitten by a werewolf and looked as though his world was over.

"I'm gonna talk to him," Heidi said suddenly causing the others to stop and look at her. The kids, minus Ron, looked proud and nodded, along with Arthur, while Molly paled slightly and started fretting.

"Heidi dear," she said. "I don't think that's a very good idea. You never know how he might react."

Heidi gave Molly a look. "Actually, Mrs. Weasley, I know exactly how he'll react. If you recall, I spend every full moon with a full transformed werewolf. One that's two weeks away from his first transformation isn't going to hurt me with anything other then his words."

"Let her go, Mum." Fred said. "Heidi knows what she's doing."

Molly didn't look happy but nodded. "Very well,"

Heidi crossed the room and moved to the man's side. "Hi there," she tucked her hands in her pockets. "I'm Heidi."

The man glanced at her. "Ralph."

Heidi smiled a bit. "Nice to meet you, Ralph." she sat in the chair beside the bed. "So, I hear you were bitten."

Ralph frowned. "You heard that and still came over?"

Heidi nodded. "Uh huh. You see, it doesn't matter to me who or what you are. You look like someone in need of a friend and," she shrugged. "I like making friends."

"Even werewolves?" Ralph asked, disbelievingly.

"My uncle's a werewolf." Heidi said casually. "I spend every full moon with him."

Ralph's eyes bugged. "Are you insane?"

Heidi shook her head. "Nope. Perfectly sane. I don't know if anyone's told you but there's a potion that allows werewolves to transform the night of the full moon and retain their human minds. It leaves you in full control and perfectly aware of your surroundings. My uncle takes it, that's how I'm able to be with him."

"How do you know he won't forget to take it?" Ralph asked. "Or decide he doesn't want to be in control any more?"

Heidi looked at her hands for a moment. "Because the last thing he wants is to turn into the monster that turned him. The last thing he wants is to put his family in danger. He will never risk forgetting and will never decide control is no longer an option. You can be the same."

Ralph gave a bitter laugh. "No offense, kid, but I'm not as noble as your uncle. I wasn't a very good person before I was bitten."

"Never too late to change." Heidi pointed out. She noticed Tonks and Moody had come in. "See that woman over there? She's my aunt, my uncle's wife." she looked back at Ralph. "She doesn't care either. There aren't many people who don't but it's worth it to look for them."

Ralph sighed. "I can't promise I'll be able to do like your uncle, Heidi. But I'll do my best."

Heidi smiled. "That's all anyone can ask for." she patted Ralph's hand. "The man in the bed over there, the talkative one, is my friend's dad so I'll probably be back. Would it be okay if we talked again?"

Ralph nodded. "Yeah, it would."

Heidi made her way back over to Arthur's bed and caught the last of Moody's words.

"-but if You-Know-Who's possessing him-"

"Harry is not being possessed." Heidi growled out, letting her presence be known to the adults.

Tonks paled. "Bug-"

"I was with Ginny when she was possessed," Heidi brought up the past, forcing Arthur and Molly to remember their daughter's first year. "she blacked out, was tired, lost chunks of time. That is not what's happening to Harry." she glared at Moody. "Do your bloody research before jumping to conclusions. If you knew the true signs of possession, you'd realize something else is clearly going on."

Turning on her heel, Heidi left the room in a rush before anyone could stop her. She briefly heard Fred and Ginny calling her name but didn't stop. She needed out.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi paced through a park a few blocks from the hospital, her fists clenched. She couldn't believe Moody would think Harry was possessed. He was supposed to be one of the greatest Aurors around and didn't bother to see if there was any truth to that idea before spewing it where anyone could hear.

"Heidi!" Ginny and Fred finally caught up with her.

"You shouldn't have run off like that, Heidi." Ginny pointed out. "It's too dangerous."

"They think he's possessed!" Heidi nearly shouted. "Dumbledore and Moody think Voldemort's possessing Harry."

Ginny nodded. "We heard. But we both know that's insane, Heidi."

Fred frowned. "We do?"

Ginny gave her brother a look. "I was possessed, idiot, remember?"

Fred cringed. "Right, sorry about that."

Heidi turned sharply, her braid flying across her neck from the force. "Why would they just be jumping to conclusions? Why won't Dumbledore talk to Harry? Figure out what's actually going on?"

"We can't know," Ginny said softly. "all we can do is stand by Harry's side."

Fred reached out for Heidi's hand. "Come on, let's head back. The others will start to worry."

Heidi sighed and took Fred's hand. "Uncle Moony's gonna be furious."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yeah, we'll see Moony's reaction at the beginning of the next chapter. Heidi's right, he's beyond less then pleased with Heidi for her vanishing act. But, that aside, I like very much how this chapter came out. Oh, and the new wolf Heidi talked to, he didn't actually have a name in the book so I named him. I like the name Ralph. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	18. Chpt 17

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Look! An update! *pauses* Okay, so nothing else is writing and that's why Heidi's actually getting done at a normal pace. Either way, moving on! So, we get to see Remus be stern, well okay, angry, with Heidi for once. I know, it happens so rarely considering the messes she and her brother get into. After that, Heidi proves how much of a Ravenclaw she is, again, by busting out the books to look for an answer as to what Harry is going through. Then Christmas and another trip to St. Mungo's, where Neville's family secret is revealed.

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi, Ginny and Fred made their way back into Grimmauld Place and could hear Molly shouting at Ron and George in the basement kitchen, telling the three that the others had already returned from St. Mungos. Meaning Remus knew. And Heidi was toast.

Giving Fred and Ginny a small wince, Heidi headed upstairs to the library where she knew her uncle would be waiting. After years of getting in trouble, Heidi didn't need to be told where to go or who to talk to. It was simple fact; Sirius dealt with Harry and Remus with Heidi. Tonks came in if the boys were being idiots or weren't home.

Taking a deep breath outside the library, Heidi pushed the door open and found Remus sitting in his usual arm chair, book open on his lap and a mug of tea on the side table.

"Hey Uncle Moony," Heidi said softly.

Remus pointed to the couch without looking up and Heidi sat down. She played with a loose thread on her jumper as she waited for Remus to speak. But after five silent minutes, she broke the silence first.

"I already know I shouldn't have done it." she admitted. "Running away from the hospital like that was stupid and dangerous."

"Then why did you?" Remus asked, closing his book and giving Heidi his attention.

Heidi sighed. "Moody and Molly and Aunt Dora were talking about what could be going on with Harry, why he's seeing what he is in his dreams and Moody suggested Harry might be possessed."

Remus nodded. "Dora told me when they got back. You said you know the real signs of possessions. Because of Ginny?"

Heidi gave her own nod. "After her dealings with Voldemort our first year, she and I talked about it. She needed someone to talk to and didn't want to make her parents worry."

"First month of the summer holiday." Remus said. "You'll spend the first month grounded and cleaning the house once a week. Understood?" he waited for Heidi's nod. "Bug, this goes beyond you losing your temper. I never want you to do this again, no matter what's going on."

Heidi nodded again. "I promise, Uncle Moony." she bit her lip. "I scared you, didn't I?"

Remus sighed and got up to kneel in front of Heidi. "Yeah, you did. Please don't do it again."

Heidi let Remus hug her and promised herself and her uncle that she wouldn't do it again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Fred peaked his head around the door of the library and wasn't at all surprised to see his girlfriend sprawled out on the floor, surrounded by books, parchment and ink with her quill dangling from her mouth by its feather.

"Homework?" Fred asked, letting Heidi know he was there.

"Research." Heidi answered, barely glancing up.

Fred made his way over to Heidi and knelt by one of the books. He caught the title and frowned as he saw it was about dreams. Looking at another, he saw the subject to be visions.

"Planning on becoming Trelawney's new favorite student?" Fred inquired.

Heidi gave a small smile. "I don't even take her class, Fred." she sat up, adjusting her skirt around her legs as she did. "I'm trying to find a rational explanation for what's going on with Harry." she glared at her parchment. "If Moody's not gonna do it, someone has to."

"Heidi," Fred put his hand over hers. "you know Moody doesn't really believe that. But they do have to think of all possibilities. No one has ever had the kind of power You-Know-Who does and because of that, they're a little lost when looking for answers about how Harry sees what he does."

Heidi scrubbed her hands over her face and through her hair. "I know. Now that I'm calm and thinking clearly, I know." she smiled a bit. "I guess I'm a little touchy when it comes to the subject of Harry."

Fred gave a smirk. "Gee, ya think?"

Heidi swatted Fred's arm and laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The next morning found Harry hiding upstairs while the others listened to Sirius, Fred and George sing bad Christmas carols while putting up decorations.

"Padfoot!" Heidi squeaked. "Stop throwing fairy dust at me!"

Sirius had been pelting the girls with fairy dust every time they tried to enter the drawing room where he and the twins were singing and supposedly decorating. Remus had shaken his head, warned a sleepy Tonks and vanished off to run an errand for Dumbledore, with a promise to be back before the afternoon was up to help finish.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Ginny asked as she and Heidi wrapped garland around the banister. "He hasn't come down since we got back yesterday."

Heidi sighed. "Harry's gotta try and work through it on his own before he'll accept help." she slapped a doxy against the wall, stunning it before she dropped it in a trash bin. "Luna's gonna be coming once one of the Order members gets her from the train station. If he's not out by then, we'll send her up."

"What about 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

Heidi leaned over the banister where George was walking by. "Where is your girl spending the holiday?"

George stopped, his arms holding a box. "Last we spoke, she was planning on skiing with her parents but," he shrugged. "she didn't seem to sure."

Before he could be questioned more, he vanished back into the drawing room.

"We should be concerned, right?" Heidi asked.

"With Sirius, Fred and George in one place together?" Ginny nodded. "Always."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Just before six that evening, Heidi was curled up in the library when she heard the front door open and quiet voices speaking in the entrance hall. They were too far away for her to figure out who they were but she guessed one was Remus since he hadn't been home when she took her break from decorating.

"Heidi?"

Heidi peaked from behind her book as the door opened and Luna and Hermione walked in. Getting up, Heidi hugged her best friend, apologizing for not telling her about Harry herself before leaving the day before. Then she turned to Hermione.

"George said you were skiing." she said.

Hermione shrugged. "As much as I would love to spend time with my parents, I felt I was needed here. So when Remus picked up Luna, I tagged along." she crossed her arms. "Dumbledore told me first thing yesterday. Umbridge was livid he let you lot leave, so Luna and I had to wait until for the official term end before coming."

Luna looked worried. "Where is he?"

Heidi sighed. "Upstairs, top floor. He's been hiding since we got back yesterday from seeing Arthur. The Order thinks he's possessed."

Hermione frowned. "But he's not showing any signs of possession."

Heidi nodded. "Exactly what I informed them of," she cleared her throat. "when I lost my temper."

Luna and Hermione shook their heads. "Oh Heidi,"

"Well," Hermione went on. "let's go get the others and talk with Harry. He can't keep this up, no matter what he says."

Heidi smirked. "And here I was planning on sending Luna up to talk him down. No way he'll be able to say no to both of you."

Luna scoffed. "I'd like to see him try."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When Christmas morning finally rolled around, the mood in Grimmauld Place was much more festive then Heidi thought it was going to be. Order members were in and out all day, bearing holiday greetings and sharing old stories. Harry was finally down stairs, even if he was glued to Luna's side. There was a smile, a real smile, on his face and that was all Heidi cared about. Sirius, Fred and George finally let everyone in the drawing room where they'd decorated a huge Christmas tree, complete with magical falling snow and live fairies.

The only tarnish on the day was the return of Percy's Christmas sweater with no note to Molly. She'd been lost in tears that had taken Remus and Tonks several hours to talk her down from. The the sweater now stuffed in a closet, the Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and both Potter siblings were sitting in the drawing room, enjoying the quiet glow of the fire and tree along with hot chocolate.

Heidi sat with Hermione, Ginny and Luna, the four girls playing with Heidi's new black cat. The small kitten had sleek black fur and bright white paws. Heidi decided to name her Sprig but wouldn't explain why.

"Did you guys know about Neville's parents?" Harry broke the silence, looking at his godfather and guardians.

Sirius sighed. "We knew. Aside from your parents, that was one of the worst casualties of the last war."

Molly frowned. "How'd you kids find out?"

"We ran into him and his gran," Ginny said. "at the hospital. They were visiting. She didn't seem to approve in Neville not telling us."

Remus tapped his mug on his knee. "No, she never really saw reason to keep it a secret. I don't think she truly understands how painful it is for Neville to see them like that."

"How could she not?" Hermione asked.

Tonks shook her head. "It's complicated, 'Mione. Just make sure you guys don't treat Neville any differently now that you know."

"If anything," Heidi said. "we understand him better now. And he's still our friend." she looked at the others. "That won't change."

The other kids echoed Heidi's words, agreeing with her, causing the adults to smile proudly.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hmm, the very end of that was a little rough. I didn't want to do the actual hospital scene, though Arthur in trouble for his messing around is hilarious, it breaks my heart to see Neville's gran treating him that way. So we have this. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	19. Chpt 18

Begin Transmission

Lacy here! Alright, I swear I'm trying to get this done faster. I know we've passed the year mark since I started this book, at least I think we have, but I'm working, I promise. I've got chapter outlines done all the way to the twins leaving the school. All that's left is making myself write. Which is what I'm doing now. Okay, so this chapter we have Snape coming to inform Harry of his Occlumency lessons, Heidi will also be given them as a precaution. At least, that's what I have planned. Knowing my luck, it'll rewrite itself. We also have Heidi finally breaking and telling Remus about her detention with Umbridge. Yeah, that isn't going to be pretty. And finally, returning to school. So, read on!

Disclaimer: I own only Heidi and my horrible procrastination habits.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sitting in the library, Heidi didn't bother looking up from her book as she heard a slam of someone's hand on a table. Having gotten used to the Order disagreeing on, well just about everything, she'd learned to think of them as background noise. Sprig, being the newest member of the house, wasn't quite used to it and woke with a jump from her nap on Heidi's shoulder.

"Easy girl," Heidi murmured softly. "it's just the adults acting like children. Look at Crookshanks, he's not bothered at all."

The large slumbering cat hadn't even twitched an ear from his seat by the fire place. Sprig yawned and stretched before abandoning Heidi in favor of curling up on Crookshanks' back. Heidi laughed at the sight of the two before returning to her book.

Sadly her peace didn't last long as Molly appeared at the door.

"Heidi dear," she said with a smile. "could you come to the kitchen?"

Heidi frowned. "Of course Mrs. Weasley. Does this have to do with the yelling I've been hearing?"

Molly nodded. "It does. Come now, Professor Snape doesn't have long."

The mention of her Potions professor nearly had Heidi face planting on the carpet as she got up. What on earth did Snape want? It was still the holiday, she hadn't helped the twins set up any pranks in his office or classroom and her holiday homework was finished.

Closing her book, Heidi cast a last look at the cats before following Molly down to the basement kitchen, where she could hear pacing and Tonks trying to talk reason into Sirius. Or so she thought.

Stepping through the door, she saw Sirius was indeed pacing but Tonks wasn't looking at him. She was facing Remus, who was glaring at Snape, his entire body stiff as a board. Harry was also in the room, looking between their godfather and uncle, trying, as Heidi was, to figure out what was going on.

"I see everyone's having a lovely time," Heidi broke the tension. "someone wanna fill Harry and I in on what's going on? Or shall we watch Padfoot pace a hole into the ground and Uncle Moony glare a hole through Professor Snape's head?"

Sirius and Harry cracked smiles at Heidi's words while Tonks rolled her eyes with a playful smile.

"Sit, Heidi," Snape said.

Heidi did as she was told and pulled up a chair beside her brother.

"I am here on Dumbledore's orders," Snape said. "He has sent me to tell you both, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."

"Study what?" the siblings echoed, clearly confused.

Heidi could tell Snape was trying not to sneer at them, if only for her sake.

"Occlumency," he repeated. "The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one."

"No." Remus's voice boomed in the small room. "You're not putting Heidi through that when we all know Voldemort has no interest in going through her mind."

Harry's eyes bugged. "Voldemort can read my mind? Since when?"

"Since always," Sirius said, his pacing finally stopped. "it's one of the things he uses against his victims. It's a good idea for you to be able to protect yourself against it, Harry. Heidi too, Remus."

Remus shook his head. "Heidi has enough going on with her nightmares. She doesn't need someone poking around in her head, digging things up that will only make those nightmares worse." he leveled Snape with another glare. "I don't care what Albus says, if I find out Heidi's been forced into your lessons, I'll come and take her from the school myself."

Heidi was floored by Remus's attitude. Never had she seen him so against her doing something. She had a vague understand of what Occlumency was, she did read after all, but was learning it really so bad that it could make her nightmares worse? She knew it had to be or Remus wouldn't be going against Dumbledore's orders like this.

"Lupin-"

"I mean it, Severus." Remus stopped the other man. "If you really care for Heidi like you pretend to, you'll know putting her through this would be the same as Voldemort digging through her mind. Only worse, because it would be caused by someone she trusts."

Not a word was spoken as Remus and Snape stared at each other. The Potions master tapped the table twice before standing up, giving Remus a small nod. Then, with his back to the room, he spoke to Harry.

"Six o'clock Monday evening, Potter."

With that, Snape left with a flourish of his cloak.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The next day, Heidi found herself sitting with Remus, Fred, George and Ginny on the Knight Bus. Her mind kept racing over how protective Remus was about Heidi learning Occlumency and his threat about Heidi being forced without his knowledge and before she knew it, the truth was spilling from her lips.

"Uncle Moony," Heidi got his, and the others, attention. "I lied the night I had detention with Umbridge."

Remus frowned. "What are you talking about, Heidi?"

Fred put a hand on her arm. "Ladybug-"

"Let her speak, Fred." George said. "She needs to do this."

Heidi swallowed before removing her winter glove. She pushed her sleeve back and showed Remus the faint scars still littered across the skin of her hand.

"She was making me write lines." Heidi said. "But she also had me using a quill that was transferring the lines from the paper to my hand."

The others watched in silence as Remus carefully took Heidi's hand in his own. They could see rage and grief warring in the werewolf's eyes as he processed what Heidi had told him.

"How many times?" Remus asked.

"Just the once," Heidi swore. "I've avoided speaking out since. Ginny and Luna have made sure I don't lose my temper."

Remus took a moment to collect himself before speaking. "I want you to listen to me, all four of you, I'm sure you've guessed what Umbridge is doing is highly illegal. Whatever happens, I want you to swear to me that you won't give Umbridge reason to give any of you detentions."

The twins and Ginny nodded right away, promising. Heidi held her uncle's gaze as she nodded.

"I promise." she said.

Remus leaned forward to kiss Heidi's forehead. "This scares me more then you running away, Ladybug. Please don't break this promise."

Heidi swallowed back her tears. "You have my word, I won't break it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi turned back as the others walked towards the school, to watch the Knight Bus vanish from sight, taking Remus and Tonks with them. More then anything, she wanted to be back on that bus with them, driving away from Hogwarts, rather then walking towards it.

With a deep sigh, Heidi turned back to her friends and continued towards the school.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Oh yeah, that ending was a lot more depressing then I planned. And Papa Wolf totally stuck his head in there and ruined my plans for Heidi taking Occlumency lessons. But I kinda like the drama this chapter was filled with. Not sure why. Probably cause of the strength it gives Remus and Heidi's bond. Anywho, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	20. Chpt 19

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with another Heidi update! Look, only took a week this time! I'm getting better! I hope! Now, this chapter starts off with fear and anger before shifting to some actual happy times. We've got the escape of the Azkaban crew, Hagrid's probation and everyone's reactions, along with a new decree from Toad Face. But we also have Valentine's Day(never thought I'd see that as good) and Harry and Heidi giving Rita Skeeter the real scoop on what happened in the graveyard. So, read on!

Disclaimer: I only own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Luna walked down from the dorms a little later then normal for breakfast and was confused to find Heidi sitting on one of the couches, Daily Prophet in hand. Moving to her friend's side, Luna saw Heidi was deathly pale and her hands were shaking as they held the morning paper. Looking at the paper, Luna saw what had caused her friend's fear and immediately dug through Heidi's bag for her two-way mirror. Finding it, Luna pulled her wand and tapped the edge.

"Remus Lupin,"

It didn't take long for the former professor's confused face to appear.

"Luna?"

Luna swallowed. "Have you seen today's paper, Moony?"

Remus shook his head. "No, wait one moment." there was rustling in the background before Remus came back, his face now set with worry. "Put her on, Luna."

Luna nodded and gently touched Heidi's shoulder. "Ladybug, hey, I've got Moony to talk to you."

Heidi glanced up at Luna before looking at the mirror. With a shaking hand, she reached out and took it.

"Uncle Moony,"

Remus smiled softly. "Hey bug,"

"She's out, Uncle Moony," Heidi said, her voice tight as Luna sat beside her. "she's out and she'll come back."

Remus shook his head. "No, Heidi. There's isn't the slightest chance anyone will let Bellatrix come near you again. Kingsley has already assigned Aurors in the Order to keep tabs on the school and Aunt Dora has planned nightly checks of the grounds. Thorough checks." he held Heidi's gaze. "You are safe, Ladybug."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Having spent as much of the day as she could glued to Fred's side, Heidi felt some what better when she and Luna returned to their common room after dinner that night. Sadly, the better mood didn't last long. The second their house mates realized they were there, all conversation stopped and everyone stared.

"You lot have a serious staring problem," Heidi said, breaking the silence.

Marcus smirked from his seat by the fire. "So you two haven't heard."

Heidi rolled her eyes in his direction. "Heard what?"

"Hagrid's on probation," Padma said, sounding entirely too pleased about that.

Luna and Heidi gaped. "What? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Marcus gloated. "He's a danger to the school. Clearly Umbridge is the only teacher smart enough to see that."

Heidi stared at Marcus before her face turned red. "Are you out of your bleeding minds?! Umbridge is as smart as my left shoe! Hagrid is a great asset to this school and once again, you sodding gits are turning your back on him!"

Luna took a tight hold of Heidi's arm but was just as angry. "Just because he's different doesn't mean he's dangerous. The only teacher who's a danger to us right now is Umbridge. But if you lot want to believe it's Hagrid, fine. For once, I'm not the only with my head stuck in the clouds."

Before their housemates could respond, Heidi let Luna pull her up the stairs to their dorm. They knew they could defend Hagrid until they were blue in the face but until the others were willing to listen, they were just wasting their breaths.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi watched Sirius pace as he read the newest decree set down by Umbridge.

"So, what?" Sirius said. "We can't even offer help in other subjects. Or ask how you kids are doing?" he threw his hands up, releasing the paper. "And you and Harry, how am I supposed to let you know what's going on at home?"

Heidi knew he meant with the Order. "Padfoot, calm down." she pulled out her mirror. "Remember this? We can still talk with Uncle Moony and Aunt Dora." she smirked and shrugged. "Umbridge isn't as smart as she likes to think. In a world of magic, there isn't any way to cut us off from the outside world completely."

Sirius grinned. "Heidi Potter, you are a genius."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Heidi,"

Heidi looked up from her book as Hermione approached her. "Hey, what's up?"

Hermione leaned close. "Can you meet me and Harry at the Three Broomsticks around midday?"

Heidi shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not. Any specific reason?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes but not something I can tell you now. I have to meet up with George. But it's really important that you come."

"Alright," Heidi could see the urgency in Hermione's eyes. "Fred and George can amuse themselves while we're busy. We'll see you there at midday."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks,"

Heidi watched the other girl run off as Fred came around the corner where Heidi was waiting for him so they could head into Hogsmeade.

"Miss Ravenclaw," Fred greeted with a smile.

Heidi returned the smile and tucked her book in her bag. "Mr. Gryffindor." she took the hand he held out. "So, we have a slight change in plans. Hermione needs to see Harry and I at the Three Broomsticks around midday. That alright?"

Fred nodded. "Definitely. George, Lee and I can use that time to check into rentals for the shop."

"I thought you had a place in Diagon Alley?" Heidi asked.

"We do," Fred confirmed. "but we think running a place in Hogsmeade would be a good idea too. We've already agreed that Lee would run that one while George and I take the main shop in Diagon. What do you think?"

Heidi beamed. "You joking? That sounds amazing! I'm so glad you guys are getting your dream." she smirked. "Do I get a discount for being the girlfriend of one of the owners?"

Fred laughed. "I think George and I can work something out for you and 'Mione." he tugged on her hand a bit. "Come on, we wanna get to Honeydukes before the crowds form."

Heidi let a grin take over her face as she and Fred ran down the path to Hogsmeade.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi watched Fred vanish back into Zonko's with George before making her way over to the Three Broomsticks. They'd spent the entire morning going into all the different shops, Fred buying Heidi things when he saw them catch her eye. She tried to refuse, knowing he needed all the money he could get for the shop, but Fred insisted that it was his job as boyfriend to spoil her on Valentine's Day. She, in turn, promised to be an investor in the twins' shop when they finally set one up in Hogsmeade. Fred had been rendered speechless before snagging Heidi in a kiss that left her dizzy just thinking about it.

With a promise to come get him once her meeting was finished, Heidi released Fred onto Zonko's in order to make her meeting time with Hermione.

Stepping into the pub, Heidi smiled at the laughter and chatter going on before looking around for her brother and friend. Seeing them sitting in a far corner with Luna and another mystery person, Heidi carefully made her way through the thick crowd.

"Hey guys," Heidi greeted. "sorry I'm-"

Her words stopped as she took in who the mystery guest was at the table. None other then Rita Skeeter, who looked like she'd seen better days. The sight of her lank, unkempt hair and chipped nails made Heidi's mood all the better. Hermione wasn't the only one who wanted the ex-journalist to go find a deep, dark hole to crawl into.

Heidi sat between Luna and Hermione and grinned. "My day just keeps getting better and better."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Wow, I can't even remember how long it's been since I ended a chapter with Heidi smiling and in a good mood. That's so wrong. Either way, there we have it, kids! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for reading!

End Transmission


	21. Chpt 20

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids, with another update. Check the chapter number, people. We're on chapter twenty. *grabs computer screen* THIS BOOK IS NEVER GOING TO END! *sees scared faces* Oops...Well, if anyone's left, we've got another, somewhat light-hearted, chapter ahead of us. I know, I'm getting weirded out too. What we have ahead is Heidi and Hermione finding out that the twins may not intend to stick out all of their final year at school. Then we move on to Harry and Heidi receiving their copies of The Quibbler with their interview with Skeeter published in it. Heidi carries it around with pride, not caring about Umbridge's reaction. Finally, Seamus sees the glaringly obvious light and apologizes to Heidi. But is disappointed when she refuses to leave Fred and go back to him. And we end with a lovely scene between Heidi and Fred to reassure ourselves of the strength of their relationship. Now, after a long AN, read on!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi hummed to herself as she sat in the back of the library, working on her Charms essay. She had been tempted to join the twins to watch Gryffindors practice but she wasn't sure she could handle seeing the disaster the team had turned into without the twins and Harry. She knew Ginny was a good player, you don't steal your brothers' brooms from the age of six on and not get good at flying. But Ron was terrible, everyone knew it and the new beaters, well they should let the bludgers hit them a few times. Maybe it would improve their skills.

"Heidi," Hermione showed up and sat across from the Ravenclaw. "I wanna talk to you about Fred and George."

Heidi shoved her work aside. She loved school but her boyfriend and his twin were more important. Especially if Hermione was putting her own work aside to talk about them.

"What's wrong?" Heidi asked. She feared they'd gotten detention with Umbridge but knew Fred would have told her.

"They're talking about not finishing out their last year," Hermione said. "they brought it up in the common room after getting back from watching Quidditch practice."

Heidi sighed. "Well, it can't be easy for them to watch others do what they've been doing for years and be completely rubbish at it."

Hermione echoed Heidi's sigh. "I know. George and I have talked about how hard it is for him. I may not get Quidditch but I understand how much it means to them. But is it really a good idea for them to leave before they finish?"

"I think if they want to," Heidi said. "then we should support them. I mean, they've got the space in Diagon Alley for their shop, they've got plenty to get the place going, pranks and money, do they really need to stay?"

Hermione tapped the table as she thought over what Heidi said. Heidi had already given a good bit of thought to the twins leaving before the year was up. Fred had dropped a few hints on Valentine's Day about it. She knew it wouldn't be easy to tough out the rest of the year without him but at the same time, she didn't want him trapped and miserable.

"I suppose you're right," Hermione said, breaking Heidi's thoughts. "but when their mother finds out, they're on their own."

Heidi laughed. "Oh definitely."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The grin on Heidi's face threatened to split it in two but as she read the new Quibbler that Xenophilius Lovegood had sent to her personally, she couldn't help it. He'd printed the interview she and Harry had done with Rita Skeeter and it was better then Heidi could have ever imagined.

For once, reading about what happened in the graveyard wasn't causing Heidi any pain or flashbacks. Instead, she was imagining the look on Umbridge's face when she saw the article herself.

"Luna," Heidi turned to one of her best friends. "Your father is amazing."

Luna smiled. "You like it? Daddy says it's selling so fast. He plans on reprinting it!"

Heidi laughed. "That's amazing! I can't believe how well this worked!"

Luna looped her arm through Heidi's. "I'm glad the true story's out there."

"Me too," Heidi said. "and I know it's only a matter of time until Umbridge bans the article and probably the magazine but it'll be worth it for others to know."

Luna nodded. "I agree," she yanked on her arm. "Come on, let's go see if the others have read it yet."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi scribbled on her parchment as she worked on her Astronomy homework atop the named tower. She didn't technically have to be there but she wasn't sure she wanted to be in her common room. The reaction to the Quibbler article was as expected, the school was pretty much split on their beliefs while Umbridge nearly had a stroke just seeing it. And had seen that Harry and Heidi had another week of detention. So much for her promise to Remus. But Heidi held on to the truth and used it to get her through the hell that was still going on.

"Heidi,"

Heidi froze at the unexpected voice behind her. Setting her quill down, she faced Seamus, who was shifting a bit uncertainly by the door.

"Seamus," she greeted. She really didn't know what else to say.

"I, uh, I just had a talk with Harry," Seamus said. "and I wanted to talk to you too."

Heidi crossed her arms. "What about?"

"I read the Quibbler article," Seamus admitted. "And I just wanted you to know, you both to know, that reading it, reading everything you went through, I believe it now."

Heidi tried not to scoff. It had taken an article, someone else writing the exact words she'd told him, for him to believe.

"I also sent a copy to me mam," Seamus went on. "so she can read it too. Hopefully it'll make her believe as well."

Heidi nodded. "Okay, well good. I'm glad to hear that. Now-"

"Is there any chance for us getting back together?" Seamus asked.

"What?" Heidi asked. "Seamus, no. I'm with Fred."

Seamus was the one to scoff. "You can't be serious."

Heidi glanced away for a moment, knowing Seamus was talking like this because he was up she wouldn't go back to him.

"Seamus," she turned back slowly. "I'm happy with Fred and if you care about me, even a little, then you'll let me be happy. Please." she shrugged. "I won't say we can still be friends, I'll leave that entirely up to you, but if we do, I have to know you're not doing it in some hope of getting me back."

Seamus sighed. "I guess asking for you to take time and think about it wouldn't get me anywhere."

Heidi shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. Like I said, I'm happy with Fred and, while I know it wasn't your intention to hurt me, never once have I doubted his belief in me. And that means the world to me."

Seamus nodded. "Alright, I understand. I really am sorry, Heidi."

Heidi smiled a bit. "I know,"

After Seamus left, Heidi turned back to her homework but her mind was no longer on Astronomy. Now that things were fixed with Seamus, Heidi felt the need to see Fred, to reassure herself that he was the right choice. She knew, deep down, he was but she still needed to see him.

"Ladybug?"

Another voice broke Heidi's thoughts but this one didn't cause her to freeze. Just the opposite. She spun around and launched herself into Fred's arms, holding him tightly, feeling relief run through her as he held her back.

"I saw Seamus come down," Fred said quietly. "and wanted to make sure you were okay."

Heidi nodded into Fred's chest. "I'm fine," she pulled back and brushed her hair from her face. "he came to let me know that the article changed his mind. He believes us now."

"Where does that leave us?" Fred asked.

Heidi looked at him, knowing the seriousness of the question. "That leaves us exactly where we were this morning. Happy and very much together."

Fred smiled. "Very happy to hear it."

Heidi broke into her own smile as Fred pressed his lips to hers. Things were definitely looking up. At least, for now. And she would take what she could get.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Wow, two chapters in one day and they both end on happy notes. I'm on a roll today. I also posted a CSI: NY story too! Yeah, I'm waiting for the end of the world. It should be coming soon. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	22. Chp 21

Begin Transmission

Lacy here! No, I didn't take forever because I gave you two chapters last time. Life's been difficult. But I'm working through it and Heidi's gonna help. I hope. Believe it or not, we've got another chapter that ends happy. Well, happy by means of Heidi's warped humor. Which, since we all love her, is happy for us. But first we have some little sister drama as Heidi begins to feel completely useless over helping Harry with his dreams. So, read on!

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi focused on her History of Magic text book as she walked through the school and out the front door. It was morning break and she wanted some time alone with her thoughts and the shore of the Black Lake was the perfect place.

Before she could get too far, she found herself being yanked towards one of the corners of the courtyard.

"What the-" she frowned at the sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Any reason you couldn't just call my name?"

"We did." Hermione said. "Three times."

Harry smirked. "You're just like Uncle Moony, Bug."

Heidi rolled her eyes. "What's going on?"

The three exchanged a look before Harry launched into an explanation of his dream from the night before. Heidi gave them her complete attention, knowing there were clues to Voldemort's plan in Harry's dream.

"So that explains why they killed Bode," Heidi finally said once Harry was done. "If he was under the Imperius Curse, and was getting better, he'd have told the Aurors what he knew."

"It would have been easy for Lucius Malfoy to put the curse on him," Hermione agreed. "Never out of the Ministry, is he?"

"He was even hanging around that day I had my hearing," Harry said. "In the-hang on," Harry seemed to be realizing something. "He was in the Department of Mysteries corridor that day! Mr. Weasley said he was probably trying to sneak down and find out what happened in my hearing but what if-"

"Sturgis!" Hermione gasped suddenly.

Ron frowned. "Sorry?"

"Sturgis Podmore," Hermione explained. "He was arrested for trying to get through a door."

"He had Mad-Eye's cloak!" Heidi connected the dots as well. "Malfoy could have seen him move or cast the Imperius Curse on the off chance he thought someone might have been there."

"And the next time Sturgis had a change to get through the door," Hermione continued where Heidi left off. "probably on his next guard shift, he tried to get into the department to steal the weapon for Voldemort - Ron, be quiet - but he got caught and sent to Azkaban,"

Heidi gazed at Harry. "And now Rookwood's told Voldemort how to get the weapon?"

"I didn't hear all the conversation but that's what it sounded like." Harry said. "Rookwood used to work there, maybe Voldemort'll send Rookwood to do it?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sat in the open grass next to the Black Lake, her History of Magic text book laying abandoned at her side. After the conversation about Harry's dream had turned to his Occlumency lessons, and the fact that they weren't working, Heidi had slipped away from the group, the, slowly becoming familiar feeling, of being useless settling in again.  
>Despite all her research and everything she'd read, Heidi still couldn't find another way to help Harry with his constant dreams and visions of Voldemort and his followers.<p>

Laying back in the grass, Heidi shut her eyes as a breeze blew over her. She was beginning to accept that she may not be able to help Harry, no matter how much she wished she could.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

A couple weeks passed since Harry spoke of his dreams but Heidi knew he was still having them. She understood why he'd gone silent, Hermione really was a force when she wanted to be and no one really enjoyed getting told off for something they couldn't help.

Sitting at dinner, Heidi laughed with Ginny, Luna and Hermione as Lee and Dean recounted watching Fred and George try and coach the new beaters on the Gryffindor team.

"So teaching isn't a career in your future," Hermione teased George as Lee finished about George nearly knocking one of the new beaters in the head.

George huffed. "It's not like I was using complicated terms or anything! He's just a royal dunce!"

"How hard is it to understand, hit the bludger at the other team?" Fred pressed.

"I think Hermione here is the only Gryffindor known for having a brain, Freddie," Ginny consoled her brother.

Before Fred, George, Lee and Dean could respond to Ginny subtle insult, a loud scream caught the attention of the entire Great Hall. The group exchanged looks before shooting up from their seats, racing to the entrance hall. The sight that greeted them stopped them cold.

Professor Trelawney stood in the middle of the hall, her wand in one hand and an empty sherry bottle in the other. The expression on her face could only be described as utterly mad. Her entire appearance was disheveled; her hair was standing on end, her glasses were lopsided, giving one eye a more magnified appearance then the other and her innumerable scarves were trailing off her shoulders. It looked to the growing crowd as if Trelawney had come apart at the seams.

"What the hell is going on?" Heidi asked as she caught sight of the two trunks laying next to the Divination teacher.

"No!" Twelawney's shriek caused the group to jump. "NO! This cannot be happening...It cannot...I refuse to accept it!"

"You didn't realize this was coming?"

Heads swiveled towards the foot of the stairs, where Umbridge was standing, looking entirely too pleased with Trelawney's melt down.

"Incapable thought you are at predicting even tomorrow's weather," Umbridge pressed on. "you must surely have realized that your pitiful performance during my inspections, and lack of any improvement, would make it inevitable you would be sacked!"

Heidi clenched her fists as Trelawney let out another soul shattering cry and claimed Hogwarts as her home for the last sixteen years. She felt Fred putting his hands on her shoulders and saw Dean doing the same with Ginny out of the corner of her eye.

"It _was_ your home," Umbridge said as her face twisted into what could only be called a satisfied grin as Trelawney sank, sobbing, onto one of her trunks. "until an hour ago, when the Minister of Magic countersigned the order for your dismissal. Now kindly remove yourself from this hall. You are embarrassing us."

Twin sobs broke from Luna and Hermione as they all watched Trelawney shudder and moan while rocking back and forth on her trunk.

Harry appeared, taking Luna into his arms as George did the same with Hermione. The Potter siblings exchanged heated looks, a silent agreement that they were done playing by Umbridge's rules. Footsteps broke the stare and they turned, watching as McGonagall broke away from the spectators and marched to Trelawney's side, pulling a large handkerchief from her robes as she went.

"There, there, Sybill...Calm down...Blow your nose on this...It's not as bad as you think, now...You are not going to have to leave Hogwarts..."

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" Umbridge questioned, her tone deadly as she stepped forward. "And your authority for that statement is...?"

"That would be mine."

Unnoticed to most in the hall, the oak front doors had swung open, students moving out of the way as Dumbledore appeared in the entrance.

"For one of his teachers, he steps forward," Heidi whispered. "for his own students, he can't even be found."

"We can defend ourselves, Heidi." Fred whispered back. "Professor Trelawney's as innocent as they come."

"There's a reason Dumbledore lets her live in the castle year round," Lee added in. "she hasn't anywhere else to go. No one else to turn to. Hogwarts isn't just her home. It's her family."

"Yours, Professor Dumbledore?" Umbridge questioned with an unpleasant little laugh. "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here," she removed a parchment scroll from her robes. "an Order of Dismissal signed by myself and the Minister of Magic. Under the terms of Educational Decree Number-"

Heidi rolled her eyes. "If I have to hear her mention those damn decrees one more time, I may snap and set fire to the lot of them."

"-not performing up to the standard required by the Ministry of Magic. I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to scratch. I have dismissed her."

To the shock and confusion of those present, Dumbledore continued right on smiling.

"You are quite right, Professor Umbridge." he said. "As High Inquisitor you have every right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to send them away from the castle. I am afraid," he gave a courteous little bow. "that the power to do that still resides with the headmaster, and it is my wish that Professor Trelawney continue to live at Hogwarts."

A sudden wild laugh from Trelawney startled the group again, drawing attention back to the hysterical woman.

"No-no, I'll g-go, Dumbledore! I sh-shall l-leave Hogwarts and s-seek my fortune elsewhere-"

"No," Dumbledore said sharply. "It is my wish that you remain, Sybill." he turned to McGonagall. "Might I ask you to escort Sybill back upstairs, Professor McGonagall?"

The elder witch nodded. "Of course," she secured an arm around Trelawney. "Up you get, Sybill..."

Professor Sprout came hurrying forward from the crowd and grabbed Trelawney's other arm while Flitwick squeaked out, "Locomotor trunks!" and brought up the rear after the three women.

"And what," Umbridge whispered, standing stock-still while staring at the still smiling Dumbledore. "are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "You see, I have already found us a new Divination teacher, and he will prefer lodgings on the ground floor."

"You've found-?" Heidi held back a wince at the shrill tone of Umbridge's voice. "_You've_ found? Might I remind you. Dumbledore, that under Educational Decree Twenty-Two-"

"The Ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if, and only if, the headmaster is unable to find one." Dumbledore said. "And I am happy to say that on this occasion, I have succeeded. May I introduce you?"

The sound of hooves could be heard from the night mist that was drifting in through the open doors. It wasn't long before the new teacher came into view. White blond hair and astonishingly blue eyes, the head and torso of a man joined the palomino body of a horse.

"This is Firenze," Dumbledore said cheerfully to the thunderstruck Umbridge. "I think you'll find him suitable."

Heidi smirked at the look on Umbridge's face. That was one expression she wouldn't be forgetting any time soon.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Well, that took more effort then I was planning. But it did work out nicely and really, I wish they'd brought Firenze back for the fifth movie. Umbridge's face would have been priceless. Yes, we see the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest when they take Umbridge but really, one replacing what she deemed to be an unfit teacher. Come on, that's got hilarity written all over it. *sighs* Either way, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


	23. Chpt 22

Begin Transmission

Lacy here, once more, with another Heidi chapter. I swear, the end of the book doesn't seem to be getting any closer, no matter how many chapters I write. But it will come to an end eventually, I hope. For now, we have another major step forward for Heidi. Our girl is finally able to produce a full bodied patronus! Course, we'll have to deal with her nerves about doing it in front of the entire DA first but she'll manage. Unfortunately, we're back to non-happy endings. Because we also have Umbridge finding out about the DA and Dumbledore taking his leave from Hogwarts. Yeah...read on, my friends!

Disclaimer: I own only Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As March faded into April, Heidi felt the positive energy from the Quibbler article had gone from the air. The fifth and seventh years were starting to feel the stress of their upcoming exams, OWLs for fifth and NEWTs for seventh. Heidi did notice that Fred and George seemed to be the only seventh years not worrying, even Lee was showing signs of the pressure to do well.

Heidi did her best to help ease the stress on her friends and brother but once Harry announced what they'd be learning at the next DA meeting, she started to feel a heavy stress of her own.

"The Patronus Charm," Heidi repeated slowly. "are you serious?"

Harry nodded. "With the Ministry losing control over dementors, it makes sense for us to be able to defend against them. Don't you think?"

Heidi sighed. "Pup, I can't conjure a patronus. I can barely make a silver wisp. And for the life of me, I can't find a happy memory to use."

"You won't be alone, Ladybug," Harry said, squeezing his sister's shoulders reassuringly. "you've got every one of our friends there to help you, and the members of the DA."

Heidi gave Harry a look. "I seriously doubt Zacharis wants to help me with anything other then a good strong curse to the back."

"You leave Zacharis to me and the twins," Harry said. "just focus on your memories." he paused. "Even if it's something you're not entirely sure is real, it can work." he gave a small shrug. "It did for me."

Heidi ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, I'll try."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Come on Sprig, help me here." Heidi pleaded with her kitten as she watched the tiny black animal play with a piece of string. "I need a happy memory. A really happy one." she flopped back with a groan as the kitten just blinked at her. "Wait, what did Harry say? Even if I'm not sure it's real..."

She had a memory, though it wasn't exactly one. It was something Remus had told her after she'd woken from a nightmare when the summer after her second year had first started. She had been having trouble remembering anything other then her torture so Remus starting telling her stories from when she was younger. One, in particular, had sparked remembrance in Heidi and stuck with her. And it was just about the happiest thing she could remember.

"Sprig," Heidi focused on her kitten as the little thing climbed up onto her chest. "Maybe I can do this after all."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The Patronus DA lesson came and Heidi watched, impressed and intimidated, as others around her were able to cast full bodied patronuses on their first tries. So far, she'd just stood back and watched, as she tended to do in some lessons. Only difference was, this time she was scared to try and fail in front of those who'd been looking up to her, and Harry, since the DA had begun.

Heidi saw Harry coaching Neville, who was struggling. She was guessing he was having trouble with finding a happy memory and, after meeting his gran, she couldn't really blame him.

Tapping her wand against her palm for a moment, Heidi finally decided to give it a try.

Taking a deep breath, she focused on her memory. It was Halloween, she was three or four years old, and since she and Harry were so young, and just learning why Halloween was a solemn holiday in their family, Sirius decided to make it fun. Remus and Tonks had agreed and the three adults and two children had spent the entire afternoon in the backyard of Grimmauld Place, playing and dancing in the falling leaves, jumping in huge leaf piles and chasing Sirius around while he was transformed into Padfoot. It was the one time Halloween was a happy occasion instead of a sad one and it was the happiest Heidi could remember the five of them being at one time.

Her memory filling her up, Heidi held out her wand and spoke the incantation.

"Expecto patronum!"

She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see if she failed but as amazed gasps filled the room, Heidi peaked an eye open and saw that she'd done it. She'd conjured a patronus and not just some little wisp. A silvery wolf patronus stood proudly in front of her, its head held high.

Heidi laughed in shock. "I did it." she turned and saw Harry and their friends smiling at her. "I did it!"

The silver wolf began to fade as Fred came over to congratulate Heidi. But Heidi's focus was on the tiny shape behind her patronus.

"Winky?" Heidi questioned as the house elf stepped closer. She glanced over and saw Dobby with a similar scared look talking to Harry. "Winky, what's wrong?"

"Pink Lady," Winky muttered. "she told us not to tell. But Winky knew Miss Heidi had to be told. And Winky is not loyal to evil Pink Lady."

Heidi knelt before Winky. "What did Umbridge say not to tell us, Winky?" she grabbed the tiny elf's fists. "And don't hurt yourself."

Winky struggled. "She...she knows, Miss Heidi!"

Heidi's eyes bugged as she looked over at Harry. By then the room had fallen completely silent and all eyes were on the Potter siblings.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!" Harry shouted at the top of his lungs. "RUN!"

Heidi stood and whipped her head back and forth, waiting to make sure all the younger kids were able to get out before she grabbed Winky and followed Harry out. They both gave their elves orders to return to the kitchen, not say a word and not punish themselves before making their own escape.

Before they could get far, they were tripped by something and sent skidding across the floor. Groaning in pain, Heidi rolled onto her back and saw Draco coming out from behind an ugly dragon shaped vase.

"Trip jinx, Potter!" Draco snickered. "Hey Professor! Professor! I've got two!"

"I want a say in who we call family." Heidi grunted to Harry as Umbridge appeared.

"It's them!" Umbridge declared with glee. "Excellent Draco, excellent. Oh very good. Fifty points to Slytherin! I'll take them from here. Stand up, both of you."

Harry pushed himself to his feet before helping Heidi. They stood silently as Umbridge gave Draco instructions before latching on to their arms and pulling them down the hall towards Dumbledore's office. As they walked, Heidi saw the look on Harry's face and knew his guilt over what the others would possibly suffer if caught was flitting through his mind. She was thinking of them too, especially the first years, who were only there because they were scared of Umbridge and the older students had promised to keep them safe, no matter what.

"Fizzing Whizbee," Umbridge said in a sickly sweet tone.

Heidi tried pulling her arm away as they climbed the stone stairs to Dumbledore's office but if anything, Umbridge dug her nails further in. Reaching the polished door with the griffin knocker, Umbridge walked right in instead of knocking.

Heidi wasn't surprised to see Fudge with Kingsley or McGonagall at Dumbledore's side but Percy lingering in the corner was a shock and the excited look on his face made Heidi want to hex the bastard but held back. She and Harry were already in enough trouble without her letting Percy know just how low her opinion of him was.

Heidi ripped her arm from Umbridge's grasp as the door slammed shut and she took in the vicious satisfaction on Fudge's face. Merlin, she'd pay big to hex that look off. No, screw hex, she'd rather use her bare hands.

"Well," Fudge said. "Well, well, well..."

Heidi gave a look that screamed, 'was repeating it three times needed?' along with, 'Go jump off the Astronomy tower.'

"They were heading back to their towers," Umbridge said. Heidi knew she wasn't imagining the excitement in the toad's voice. She'd heard it before, when Trelawney was fired. "The Malfoy boy cornered them."

"Did he?" Fudge said, appreciatively. "I must remember to tell Lucius. Well, Potters, I expect you know why you are here?"

"I'm having a nightmare?" Heidi quipped while Harry simply said, "Yeh, no."

"I beg your pardon?" Fudge said, more to Harry then Heidi.

"No." the two repeated firmly.

"You don't know why you're here?"

"No, we don't." they chorused again.

Heidi saw Harry glance at Dumbledore while Fudge's eyes flitted from Harry to Umbridge. She figured he was silently coaching Harry on how to answer Fudge. Screw that, Heidi thought. She wasn't a smart ass for nothing.

"So you have no idea," Fudge said, sarcasm almost as apparent as Heidi's was. "why Professor Umbridge brought you two to this office? You are not aware that you have broken any school rules?"

"School rules?" Harry said. "No."

"Or Ministry decrees?"

Heidi shook her head. "Not that we're aware of."

"So, it's news to you, is it," Fudge was very red in the face, heading towards purple. It made Heidi want to laugh. "that an illegal student organization has been discovered within the school?"

"Yes it is," Harry said, an unconvincing look of innocent shock on his face. That nearly broke Heidi but she took up her own mask of innocence. It hadn't worked in years but it was safe to say Fudge was a lot dumber then her guardians.

"I think, Minister," Umbridge broke through the questioning. "we might make more progress if I fetch our informant."

Heidi looked around at the portraits as Umbridge vanished and Fudge spoke to Dumbledore briefly. She caught Phineas's eye and cocked a subtle brow. The old Black gave back a small nod before vanishing. Good, now Remus and Tonks would know and could contact Sirius on the mirrors.

When the door finally opened again, Heidi glanced over her shoulder and saw the curly haired friend of Cho's. Marietta, Heidi remembered her name to be. She was hiding her face in her hands and Heidi could only assume the jinx Hermione put on the parchment for the DA had taken effect when Marietta opened her big mouth.

"-telling your mother what a good girl you've been." Heidi finally started listening again. "Marietta's mother, Minister, is Madam Edgecombe from the Department of Magical Transportation. Floo Network office, she's been helping us police the Hogwarts fires, you know."

"Jolly good! Jolly good!" Fudge said heartily. "Like mother, like daughter, eh? Well, come on now, dear, look up, don't be shy, let's hear what you've got to- galloping gargoyles!"

As Fudge nearly set himself on fire, Heidi saw Marietta's face. It was disfigured with a series of close set purple pustules that had spread across her nose and cheeks to form the word, 'SNEAK.'

Heidi crossed her arms and smirked. "That's a good look for you, Marietta."

Umbridge gave Heidi a fierce glare that the young Potter returned with a raised brow. "Never mind the spots, dear, or Miss Potter, just take your robes from your mouth and tell the Minister-"

Marietta gave a muffled wail and shook her head frantically. Heidi nearly snorted. Some informant.

Umbridge went on to tell the tale for Marietta, which Heidi completely drowned out as she leveled a promising look at her fellow Ravenclaw. The look promised a long, personal talk between the two that Marietta probably wouldn't be happy with when it was finished. But no one betrayed Heidi, her brother and their friends and got away with it.

"And what is your evidence of that?" Heidi tuned back in as McGonagall spoke.

"I have testimony from Willy Widdershins, Minerva, how happened to be in the bar at the time. He was heavily bandaged, it is true, but his hearing was quite unimpaired." Umbridge said, smugly. "He heard every word Potter said and hastened straight to the school to report to me-"

"Oh, so that's why he wasn't prosecuted for setting up all those regurgitating toilets!" Professor McGonagall said, raising her brows. "What an interesting insight into our justice system."

"Blatant corruption!" the portrait of the corpulent, red nosed wizard on the wall behind Dumbledore's desk roared. "The Ministry did not cut deals with petty criminals in my day, no sir, they did not!"

Heidi hid a snicker behind her hand as Dumbledore quieted the portrait. Merlin, she loved all these old timers. She once more drowned out Umbridge and Fudge as Dumbledore began speaking, throwing all accusations of wrong doing out the window, deflating the Minister, Umbridge and, to Heidi's pleasure, Percy as well. That git was toast once Heidi informed Fred and George about this.

Heidi's attention was ripped back to the conversation when she watched Umbridge grab Marietta and start shaking her rapidly and forcefully. Heidi's hand inched towards her wand as Dumbledore shot forward, his own wand raised, and Kingsley stepped forward as well.

"I cannot allow you to manhandle my students, Dolores," Dumbledore said, and for the first time, he looked angry.

"You want to calm yourself, Madam Umbridge," Kingsley said in his deep, slow voice. "You don't want to get yourself into trouble now."

"No," Umbridge said breathlessly as she glanced up at the towering figured that was Kingsley. "I mean, yes - you're right, Shacklebolt. I-I forgot myself."

'That must have been a peaceful few seconds.' Heidi thought.

"Dolores," Fudge got things back on top, his tone clearly saying he wanted to settle the matter. "the meeting tonight, the one we know definitely happened-"

"Yes," Umbridge pulled herself together. "yes, well Miss Edgecombe tipped me off and I proceeded to the seventh floor, accompanied by certain trustworthy students, so as to catch those in the meeting red handed. It appears that they were forewarned of my arrival because when we reached the seventh floor they were running in every direction. It does not matter, however, I have all their names here. Miss Parkinson ran into the Room of Requirement for me to see if they had left anything behind. We needed evidence and the room provided it."

Heidi stared in horror with Harry as Umbridge withdrew the list of names from her pocket. They hadn't even thought of it when leaving and left it hanging on the wall.

"The moment I saw Potter's name on the list, I knew what we were dealing with."

"Excellent," Fudge said as he took the list and a smile spread across his face. "Excellent Dolores. And, by thunder-"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi couldn't wrap her head around it as McGonagall escorted her and Marietta back to Ravenclaw after leaving Harry at Gryffindor. Dumbledore was gone. He'd taken the fall for the DA and then fled the school. Okay, fled was the wrong word but Heidi's mind was having a little trouble reminding her body to breathe let along come up with better words.

"Go on in, Marietta." McGonagall said quietly. "Straight to bed would be best, I think."

The other girl nodded while Heidi continued staring straight ahead.

"Heidi," McGonagall turned the young Potter so they were facing each other. "Heidi, I want your word you won't do anything to Marietta."

That snapped Heidi back. "Forget it, Professor. She betrayed us, all of us. Our house, Harry, the DA. Everyone who stands against that bloody troll. There's no way she's getting away with this."

McGonagall gave a soft, understanding smile. "And I can promise you, she won't. Professor Flitwick has already heard about this and you know how he take loyalty. Leave it up to him to deal with her, please."

Heidi sighed. "Alright, you have my word, Professor." she smirked a bit. "But I can't do anything about the twins."

McGonagall gave a rare laugh. "I wouldn't expect you to."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

I am so sorry this took so long. I was having trouble keeping my feelings out of the story while writing Heidi's. It got confusing and wasn't coming out right so I just let it be until I felt I could do it. And now we have this. Told you we'd passed the happy endings. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	24. Chpt 23

Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids, finally, with a new Heidi. She was being stubborn, given what's gonna happen at the end of this chapter. Before I get into that, let's mention what happens at the beginning. A new day at Hogwarts brings the beginning of Umbridge's rein and along with that, the twins kick it up a notch in their pranking. Also, Heidi begins to consider what she'll do once school is over, and Voldemort's dealt with for good. Finally, we have the flight of Fred and George from Hogwarts. This won't be easy for Heidi to handle. Read on, my friends! *snorts* Almost wrote fiends.

Disclaimer: I own Heidi.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi stared at the notice, announcing Umbridge as the new Head of Hogwarts. Though she'd been there the night before when Dumbledore fled, taking the fall for Harry, Heidi and the DA, she still couldn't believe the Minister had put Umbridge in his place.

"If last night was a nightmare," Heidi commented to Luna on the way to breakfast. "we're officially in a waking hell."

Luna nodded her agreement. "Hogwarts without Dumbledore, it's just too weird to even consider."

Heidi sighed as they entered the Great Hall and saw Umbridge in Dumbledore's seat. "And yet here we are, living it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Ladybug,"

Heidi spun around at her boyfriend's call. "Fred, what is it?"

Fred glanced around the hall before taking Heidi's hand. "Make sure you're in the Great Hall at lunch. At least one teacher has got to see that you were there the entire time."

Heidi frowned. "Fred, what's going on?"

Fred exhaled. "George and I are done playing by Umbridge's rules. In Dumbledore's honor, we're causing problems for the new Head to welcome her in before we take our leave. And phase one starts at lunch. I want you seen so when it happens, Umbridge can't try and say you were part of it."

Heidi squeezed Fred's hand. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I heard Filch muttering to himself earlier. Umbridge has let him bring back a lot of old and really dangerous punishments."

Fred smiled a bit. "If it comes down to that, we've got a plan." he kissed her quickly. "Don't you worry, Heidi Potter, Georgie and I will be just fine."

Heidi bit the inside of her cheek before hugging Fred tightly. "I'm gonna hold you to that. Both of you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sitting at the lunch table with her friends, Heidi was more focused on waiting for what the twins had planned then actually putting any food in her stomach.

"Ladybug," Ginny said, waving a hand in front of the other girl's face. "what's wrong with you? You love roasted turkey but haven't touched yours."

Heidi set her fork down with a sigh. "Fred told me earlier that he and George have something planned to go off during lunch today. I'm worried."

"You know Fred and George won't let themselves get caught." Dean reminded from Ginny's side. "And nothing they do will be traced back to them." he leaned his forearms on the table. "Personally, I wish I had their guts to stand against the Toad like that."

Heidi laughed. "I think it's more brave stupidity then guts, Dean but thanks."

Before anything more could be said, a loud BOOM echoed outside the Great Hall and as everyone turned to see the cause, fireworks of all shapes, sizes and colors came soaring into the Hall, exploding and sparking.

The group exchanged looks before laughing as the fireworks flew around them but caused no harm.

"A very nice way to start off their last stand." Lee said, slinging his arms around Heidi and Luna's shoulders.

Hermione nodded as she laughed. "A very nice way, indeed."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Harry raced into the library where he knew he'd find his sister and stopped, panting for breath, as he located her at the back table.

"We need to talk to Padfoot." he said between breaths.

Heidi frowned. "What for?"

Harry shook his head and quickly explained the memory of Snape's he'd just witnessed. As he spoke, he watches Heidi's green eyes grow darker and darker with anger as she realized Snape had very good reasons for acting the way he did with her godfather and uncle.

"My mirror's in my bag," Heidi said as she stood. "they can both answer for this."

Harry nodded his agreement. "I know Pad's still in his office. I've got the cloak, we should be able to get there without Toad Face seeing us."

Heidi stuffed her things in her bag. "I don't bloody well care if she sees us. I want answers."

Knowing his sister was prepared to rip into their guardians, even if Remus was like her father, Harry said no more as he tossed the cloak over them. They quickly made their way to Sirius's classroom, thankfully passing no one who was working for Umbridge, student or Filch.

Arriving, they slipped inside before removing the cloak.

Sirius looked up from his work and frowned. "Pup, Bug, what are you two doing here? You don't want Umbridge catching you."

Harry crossed his arms as Heidi held up her mirror and tapped the edge. "Remus Lupin,"

Seconds later, Remus's confused face appeared. "Heidi?"

The two Potters walked over to Sirius's desk, propped up the mirror and looked at their guardians.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked with a bit more authority.

"I just came from Snape's office," Harry said. "And I happened to see a memory he keeps in a Pensieve."

Sirius flinched and looked at Remus. "Only one memory I can think of that he'd take out so Harry wouldn't happen upon it."

Remus nodded slowly. "I'm afraid you might be right, Pad."

Heidi glared at the two. "How could you two build Dad up all these years, make him out to be this great person when all he was was an arrogant prat?!"

Sirius pointed a finger at Heidi. "Now you wait just one-"

"Sirius," Remus stopped his friend. "She's right. We never led on to just how bad James was a teen. And you have to admit, we were no angels either." he looked at his niece and nephew. "I know, after seeing what you did Harry, and hearing it, Heidi, that it's hard to understand why your mother even gave your father a second glance. But at fifteen, James was an entirely different person then he was when he and Lily dated our seventh year."

Sirius leaned back, crossing his arms, mirroring Harry. "He had yet to get that true view of reality that all kids need in order to fully mature. Of course, even after that, there was no way he was forgiving Snape for what he called Lily. None of us did."

"I want you two to remember something," Remus said. "before you let this taint how you see your father, remember that you saw one memory of his life, from Severus's point of view. You saw probably Severus's lowest moment in school and a turning point for James. That one moment, don't let it change the good man you both know your father is in your hearts."

Harry and Heidi exchanged a look before Harry nodded.

"Alright," he said. "we'll remember."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi sat next to Ginny as they munched on their Easter eggs from Molly and flipped through the leaflets left for the fifth years to decide what careers they wanted to pursue once they left school.

"Professional Quidditch," Ginny said, tossing down a leaflet on sports. "no doubt, that's what I wanna do."

Heidi nodded. "I can see it. You're one of the best players I've seen, easily right up there with Harry and the twins."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks Heidi," she noticed the leaflet Heidi had on magical creatures. "Considering the Department of Regulation and Control?"

Heidi shrugged. "I've always found it unfair, how werewolves and other half-breeds are treated just because they're different." she set the leaflet on her knee. "I think it would be good to try and make life easier for them."

"You're already on your way," Ginny pointed out. "look what you've done for Winky. And you couldn't support Remus more if you tried." she patted Heidi's knee with a grin. "You were born to help all the creatures of our world, Heidi Potter. There's no doubt about it."

Heidi returned Ginny's smile and admitted, Ginny was right.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi's smile didn't last long. The next day, she and Hermione found themselves in an out of the way corner, their boyfriends looking at them with unusually serious expressions.

"One final prank?" Hermione repeated. "What does that mean?"

George sighed. "It means we're going out, with a bang."

"You're leaving." Heidi stated. "You really mean not to finish the year."

Fred nodded. "Yeah, we really mean it. This last prank is gonna be big and we mean to be caught. Show Umbridge she can't rule the school, no matter what she does."

The two girls looked at each other for a moment before springing forward, wrapping their arms around their respective boyfriends. Fred and George didn't hesitate to hold on to their girls as tightly as they could. Outside of the prank, which Heidi and Hermione knew they'd make sure they were around to witness, it was the last time the four would be together and they wanted it to last.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Not long after lessons ended, Heidi found herself in a position much similar to the night Trelawney was sacked. The entrance hall was packed with students, teachers and ghosts. And at the center of the circle, instead of a distraught teacher, were Fred and George, looking very much like they'd just been cornered.

"So!" Umbridge's voice filled the hall from the main stairs. "So, you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"

Heidi bit back a laugh as she exchanged a look with Hermione. Very nice final prank.

"Pretty amusing, yeah," Fred said, not a trace of fear on his face as he looked at Umbridge.

Heidi saw Filch appear with a piece of parchment in hand.

"I've got the form, Headmistress," he said. "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting. Oh, let me do it now."

Heidi paled and felt Hermione grab for her hand. There was no way Umbridge was actually going to go through with that kind of punishment. She couldn't be that heartless.

The twins glanced at the girls, trying to convey with their eyes for them to stay back and let them handle this. They had a plan and everything would be okay.

Luna and Ginny closed in on either side of their friends, placing their hands on Hermione and Heidi's shoulders.

"Very good, Argus," Umbridge said. "You two," she returned her stare to the twins, who, in turn, gave her their attention. For now. "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" Fred said. "I don't think we are." he turned to George. "George, I thank we've outgrown full-time education."

"I've been feeling that way myself," George said lightly.

"Time to test our talents on the real world, d'you reckon?" Fred asked.

George nodded. "Definitely."

Before Umbridge could say a word, the twins raised their wands and spoke together.

"_Accio Brooms!_"

A loud crash was heard in the distance and had everyone looking around. In the moment of distraction, Fred and George moved to Hermione and Heidi one last time, placing lasting kisses on their lips before looking them in the eyes.

"Stay safe."

They returned to the center of the circle just as their brooms, chains attached, came shooting down the stairs, stopping sharply in front of their owners.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred told Umbridge as he climbed onto his broom.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," George added as he mounted his own broom.

With a last pitch towards the students about where their shop was located and adding a discount for using any pranks against Umbridge, the twins took to the air.

"STOP THEM!" Umbridge shrieked, even though it was too late.

As the students, and teachers and ghosts, broke into tumultuous applause, Fred gave one last glance around, his eyes landing on Peeves, who was floating above Heidi, looking almost protective.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves."

Heidi looked up at the poltergeist as he swept his belled hat from his head and sprang to a salute. She had never seen Peeves take orders from anyone but the Bloody Barren, barely, but she knew he hated Umbridge as much as everyone else and would follow Fred's orders for as long as the pink nightmare was in their school.

Standing, surrounded by her friends, Sirius and Harry, Heidi held Hermione's hand tightly as they watched Fred and George vanish from the hall, straight off into the sunset.

"Molly is going to kill them." Sirius said.

Heidi and Hermione laughed. "Oh yeah,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Had to add the funny at the end, cause we all know Molly probably ripped those boys a new one once she heard about their leaving. But, it was one hell of a way to go. Anywho, things are going to get harder from here for Heidi, even if Peeves follows her around like a shadow, Draco's met his match with that pair. Either way, that's it for now. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


	25. Book Five Author's Note

Begin Transmission

Lacy here, wow been a bit since I wrote those words and I can't tell you all how sorry I am for that. As I've said in past chapters, book five is a very difficult book for me, with Umbridge and Sirius dying(not that I will kill him) and the emotional stuff Harry goes through, it's a lot to handle. Even if the books get darker from here, this is the worst for me, as a reader and writer.

So I have a request to make of you, my faithful readers. I know we're only a handful of chapters away from the end of book five, and I know basically all that I'll be doing, but I can't seem to bring myself to write them at this time. What I would like to know is if you all would be okay with me putting book five on temporary hiatus, updating when I can, and continuing on to book six. I know, it'll be a bit weird but I'll give everything that needs to be known in the book summaries in the first chapter of book six, as I always do.

I know we're all eager to see the end of Umbridge and the Ministry battle but, for now, I think it's time to take a step back from book five and continue on Heidi's adventures in book six.

PM or review this chapter and let me know what you think of this idea. I'm so sorry if anyone is disappointed.

-LacytheRomanWerewolf-

End Transmission


	26. Final Chapter

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. No, your computers are glitching or misfiring. Fanfic isn't playing a sick joke. I'm really updating Heidi. I'd like to say it's in honor of Fred and George's birthday but I'm not that smooth. Really, I just got inspired and am giving you the final, wrap up chapter for Book Five. Not a lot was skipped, just the OWLs, our intro to Grawp and the Quidditch Cup. Oh, and Kreacher being the sniveling little bastard that makes us all hate him greatly. For now. Anywho, so, time for the final chapter of Heidi Lily Potter: Book Five. Read on, my friends!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Heidi and the great effort that went into finally forcing myself to write this for you all.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi watched Harry and Hermione leave with Umbridge. She knew there wasn't any secret weapon but from the determination on Hermione's face, knew the other girl had a plan. Now, she glanced at the others being held by the damn Inquisitorial Squad, they needed a plan to get out of this.

Voldemort had Sirius, or so Harry's vision said, the map wasn't showing him anywhere in the castle and Kreacher was about as helpful as the bag of mismatched socks Dobby carried around. There was no word from Remus or Tonks, the mirror was silent in Heidi's pocket and the attempt to reach out to the rest of the Order was shot out of the sky by Umbridge finding them.

There were two Ravenclaws and three very brave Gryffindors in the room, against the Inquisitorial Squad, Heidi knew they could figure this out.

Seeing Ginny give her a cocked brow, Heidi barely held back a smirk. The two were entirely too similar in their thinking. With a subtle nod, the two slammed their heels down on their captors' feet, causing them to cry out in pain and let them go. Once they were distracted, the two girls pulled their wands and things got fun.

Stunners and Disarming charms flew through the room, Neville let off a rather impressive Impediment Jinx and Ginny got Draco right in the face with her best spell, the Bat-Bogey Hex.

Ron grabbed Harry's wand and tossed it to Heidi, who grabbed it and pocketed it. With well placed binding charms, Heidi made sure the Inquisitorial Squad was secure on Umbridge's office floor and the DA members were on their way to the forest.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi stared at the thestral that had come to her side for her to mount. She was more then a little disturbed that she could even see the creature but her memory of why she could see it disturbed her even more.

Ignoring the bickering of the others, Heidi fought back the images of Cedric's body laying laying just feet from her own after she'd been forcibly port keyed to the graveyard last June.

"Heidi," Luna appeared at her friend's side. "I know it's a shock."

Heidi swallowed. "Death had already changed me enough," she looked at Luna. "I just thought I'd finally dealt with it."

Luna gave a small smile. "I don't think we can ever really deal with Death. Just accept that it happened and face the changes head on."

Heidi nodded and hugged Luna tightly. "Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Never gonna have to find out." Luna whispered her promise before releasing Heidi and helping Ginny mount her thestral.

Heidi pulled herself up on the creature at her side and gave Harry a reassuring nod when he looked at her in concern. He didn't need to be focused on her. Not when Sirius was in trouble.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

As the group descended into the Ministry and attached their badges to their fronts, Heidi noticed Harry's temper getting shorter and shorter.

"Harry," she put her hand on her brother's arm. "how bad is the pain?"

"Bad." Harry admitted. "Worse then even the graveyard last June." he met Heidi's worried eyes. "We need to get to Padfoot."

"We will." Heidi reassured him. "There isn't a chance of Voldemort - knock it off Ron - getting away with this." she looked at the others. "We're ready for whatever he tries."

The others nodded their agreement as the telephone box landed hard on the Atrium floor and the door burst open, spilling the seven out. Once they were on their feet, they followed Harry and Heidi down the hall, past the fountain and toward the security desk, which normally had a guard sitting there, waiting weigh visitors' wands, but now it looked abandoned. Exchanging a look, Harry and Heidi knew that wasn't a good sign. In all the years they'd visited Tonks and Sirius at work, there had always been a guard at that desk.

Once they past through the golden gates that led to the lifts, Harry hit the button and one immediately clattered into sight. Heidi kept looking around, expecting all the noise to draw attention of security but no one was coming. Another thing that caused worry. It was the Ministry of Magic, security was tighter then the Muggle Prime Minister had. Someone should have approached them by now.

The grilles of the lift slid open as the voice in the lift told them they'd reached the Department of Mysteries and they all moved from the lift. Nothing in the hall moved, except for the nearest torches, disrupted by the rush of air from the lift.

Heidi turned towards a plain black door. "Is this it, Harry?"

Harry stood behind her shoulder. "Yeah, that's it." he glanced back at the others. "Let's go."

The group moved quietly down the corridor, Heidi, Ginny and Luna forming a line, their arms linked so they could still use their wands, if needed.

Harry stopped about six feet from the door and looked at the group.

"Okay, listen," he said a bit nervously. "Maybe...maybe a couple of people should stay here as a-as a lookout, and-"

"And how are we going to let you know something's coming?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrows. "You could be miles away."

"We're coming with you, Harry." Neville said.

"Stop fighting us on this, Harry." Heidi added. "You need us."

"Let's get on with it." Ron said firmly.

Harry gave in, though he looked very reluctant to, and as they approached the door, it swung open by itself, as if someone was on the other side and could see them approaching. And given that it was the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries, Heidi was just going to leave it with that thought. She really didn't need the headache of trying to figure it out.

The room they entered was a large, circular room and everything was black, even the floor and ceiling. Spaced evenly at intervals around the room were identical, unmarked, handle-less black doors. Interspersed between them were branches of candles whose flames burned blue, their cool, shimmering light reflected in the shining marble floor so that it looked as though there was dark water underfoot.

As Harry instructed someone to close the door, Heidi tried to shake off the feeling that closing the door was a really bad idea. Her suspicion was confirmed as a great rumbling noise filled the room and the candles began to move sideways. The wall was rotating.

Heidi's arms shot out, as if to balance herself, while she looked at the floor, expecting it to start moving as well. Luna and Ginny pressed close to her as it became clear the floor wasn't going to move but the wall rotated so quickly that the blue flames appeared to be a single neon line. And just as quickly as the whole thing began, it suddenly stopped. The rumbling, the rotating, all of it.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, fear clear in his tone.

"I think it was to stop us from knowing which door we came in from." Ginny replied in a hushed voice.

Heidi looked around at the identical doors. "Then how the bloody hell do we get out?"

"Well, that doesn't matter now." Harry said forcefully. "We won't need to get out till we've found Padfoot-"

"Don't go calling for him, though!" Hermione said urgently.

"Where do we go, then, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't-" Harry stopped and swallowed. Luna stepped up to his side and took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "In the dreams, I went through the door at the end of the corridor from the lifts into a dark room, that's this one, and then I went through another door into a room that kind of, glitters. We should try a few doors. I'll know the right way when I see it. C'mon."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Three doors, and some seriously messed up things later, they found the right room. Harry's exclamation of, "This is it!" confirmed it.

The room was filled with beautiful, dancing, diamond-sparkling light that was absolutely breath-taking. Around the room, gleaming from every surface, were clocks. Large and small, grandfather and carriage, hanging in spaces between the bookcases or standing on desks ranging the length of the room, so that a busy, relentless ticking filled the place like thousands of minuscule, marching footsteps. The source of the dancing, diamond-bright light was a towering crystal bell jar that stood at the end of the room.

Following Harry, who was now moving at a much faster pace, the group had their wands out, ready should anything appear.

Once they passed the bell jar, which had Ginny and Harry sniping at each other when she tried to stop, they reached the only door on the other side.

"This is it," Harry said for a second time. "It's through here,"

Everyone had their wands out, serious and anxious suddenly. Harry pushed the door open and they were there. They had found the place Harry had seen. As high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered in small, dusty glass orbs. They glimmered dully in the light coming from candle brackets set at intervals along the shelves. And just like in the circular room behind them, the flames were burning blue. Heidi also noted the room was rather cold.

Nothing could be seen or heard and it was causing a rather unsettled feeling in Heidi. She didn't like this room at all but the look on Harry's face told her that they were staying until they located Sirius.

"You said it was row ninety-seven," Hermione whispered to confirm.

"Yeah," Harry breathed his reply.

The branch of blue candles closest to them held a silver figure just below them. It was the number fifty-three.

"We need to go right, I think." Hermione whispered once more. Her eyes were squinting at the next row. "Yes, that's fifty-four."

"Keep your wands out." Heidi reminded as they started moving.

They stayed silent, moving through the long alleys of shelves, the farther ends of which were in near total darkness. The orbs were strange, some of them had a weird, liquid glow while others were as dull and dark within as blown light bulbs.

They finally reached ninety-seven and found nothing there. Heidi held her light wand tip up high, trying to see down the dark alleys and rows but there was no sigh of Sirius. Even when they reached the end, where Harry claimed he'd seen Sirius in his vision, there was nothing. No sign or trace of their godfather. Heidi tried to figure out what could have happened, ignoring and drowning out what the others were saying around her.

Theories of Voldemort tricking Harry or having taken Sirius somewhere else before they arrived or even the two still being around, just silenced and waiting for the group to drop their guard. Each seemed as unlikely as they did likely.

"Harry," Ron's voice broke through Heidi's inner ramblings.

"What?" The snap in Harry's tone had Heidi looking at her brother. She saw the embarrassment and confusion on his face and guessed he felt like a fool for, either being tricked, or not getting there soon enough. Whichever was the real answer.

"Have you seen this?" Ron asked.

"What?" Harry strode over to where Ron was, where they all were, a little way down row ninety-seven. The only thing there was Ron, who was staring at one of the dusty glass spheres.

"What?" Harry repeated once more, his tone glum.

"It's," Ron stuttered for a second. "it's got your name on it."

Heidi moved closer at the same time as Harry. They could see the tiny glass sphere Ron was pointing at. It was glowing with a dull inner light, as some of the others were, but it was quite dusty, as though it hadn't been touched in years.

"My name?" Harry's tone was confused. He stepped forward, craning his neck to see the yellowish label fixed to the shelf right beneath the glass ball. Heidi, up on her toes, could just barely see the spidery writing; a date from sixteen years ago and right below it;

_"S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D_  
><em> Dark Lord<em>  
><em> and (?) Harry Potter"<em>

"What is it?" Ron asked. He sounded as unnerved as he looked. "What's your name doing down here?"

Heidi grabbed Harry's arm as he reached out to touch the glass ball. "Harry, don't touch it. You don't know what it is."

"So?" Harry questioned. "It's something to do with me, isn't it? I know enough."

Heidi gave him a look. "Don't be intentionally stupid, Harry. Just because your name's on it doesn't mean it's safe."

"It's got my name," Harry pressed once more.

He pulled his arm from Heidi's grasp and, before she could get a hold on him again, he has his fingers curled around the dusty ball's surface. Heidi held her breath as she waited for Harry to pick the ball up. Once he lifted it from the shelf, everyone closed in, expecting something to happen. But nothing did. Not with the ball, at least.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

Startled, the group looked around and found they were surrounded. Black shapes were emerging out of thin air, blocking their way out left and right. Eyes glinted through slits in hoods, a dozen lit wand tips aimed directing at their hearts. Ginny gasped in horror while Heidi fought against the memories of the June before. They were Death Eaters, she had no doubt.

"To me, Potter." repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy, who was holding out his hand, palm up. Harry didn't move. "To me."

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

Several of the Death Eaters laughed. A harsh female boice from within the shadowy figures spoke triumphantly.

"The Dark Lord always knows!"

Heidi's breath caught, almost painfully, as she stumbled back into Luna and Neville. The two steadied her with hands on her shoulders.

"Always," Malfoy echoed softly. "Now, give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I want to know where Sirius is!"

"I want to know where Sirius is!" the woman mimicked. She and her fellow Death Eaters had closed in so that they were only few feet away from the group.

"You've got him," Harry spoke again. "He's here, I know he is."

The female once more mocked Harry for his demands on Sirius's location.

"Don't do anything," Heidi turned her head and saw Harry speaking to Ron. "Not yet-"

"You hear him?! You hear him?! Giving instructions to the other children as though he thinks of fighting us!"

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix." Lucius confirmed the woman's identity for Heidi. "He has a great weakness for heroics. The Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I know Sirius is here." Harry repeated once more. "I know you've got him!"

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter." Lucius mocked. "Now five me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then." Heidi said, raising her wand to meet the Death Eaters'. Around her, she saw Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ginny doing the same. And yet, the Death Eaters made no move to strike.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt." Malfoy's tone had gone cool. As if he was annoyed at the position he was in.

Harry laughed. "Yeah right. I give you this, prophecy is it? And you'll just let us skip off home, will you?"

The words had hardly left Harry's mouth when a spell began to leave Bellatrix's lips. "Accio Proph-"

"Protego!" Harry acted quickly, countering her spell. He lost his grip on the ball but Heidi dropped to her knees, grabbing it, cradling it with one hand against her chest.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter." Bellatrix's eyes had gone mad, staring through the slits of her hood. "Very well, then-"

"I TOLD YOU NO!" Lucius roared at her. "If you smash it-"

That was it. They wanted the glass ball. Heidi looked down at it. Whatever this thing was, it was important to them. And they could use that to their advantage.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Heidi struggled against the hold Fenrir Grey had on her neck, his hot, disgusting breath right in her ear. She was blind to the actions of the others around her, her eyes screwed shut against the pain of Greyback's claws digging into her skin. She could hear Neville, who's voice was distorted by his broken nose, and Harry. Bellatrix's voice echoed, 'Crucio!' throughout the chamber while Malfoy demanded Harry hand over the prophecy. Heidi felt stupid for giving it back to him but considering he was still free and Heidi was in Greyback's claws, literally, it was definitely the smarter choice.

High above, Heidi heard another couple of doors burst open, there were too many in her opinion. Swallowing against the pain in her neck, Heidi opened her eyes and nearly wept in relief as Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Moody and Kingsley sprinted into the room. Heidi watched her uncle's eyes fall on her and the fury that instantly took over.

"Lupin," Greyback's smirk was evident in his tone. "been a long time."

Remus stopped in front of them, his wand raised. "Not nearly long enough. Let her go."

Heidi bit back a whimper as Greyback pulled her closer. "Nah, I think I'll keep her. Make her my next turn."

Remus's wand grip tightened. "I don't think so."

As Remus fired his first curse, Greyback threw Heidi aside, his claws tearing from her neck. She cried out, rolling away from the two dueling wizards. As she stopped, her hand flew to her neck, feeling the jagged gouges from Greyback's hold. In that moment, she knew it would scar but she was still alive. She could live with scars.

Pushing herself to her knees, she looked around, taking in the Order members fighting against the Death Eaters. Harry was attempting to help Neville, who'd been hit by a curse that caused him to lose control of his legs. She tried to stand but felt a rush of light headedness take her as she did. Dropping back to all fours, she gripped her wand and fought back the spots in her vision.

"Heidi!"

Heidi glanced up as Tonks came running over to her. "Aunt Dora,"

Tonks dropped down beside her niece. "Hey Ladybug," she moved the younger girl's hair aside. "That's a nasty wound."

Heidi gave a small laugh. "I'll take nasty wound over being dead."

Tonks smiled. "So will I." she helped Heidi stand, keeping an arm around her. "Think you can make it to safety?"

"Maybe if I hug the wall the entire way." Heidi said. "But that'll just make me a target."

Tonks looked around. "There has to be someth-"

A jet of light came flying at the two and Tonks took them to the ground to avoid it. Looking back up, she saw Bellatrix watching them, a mad grin covering her face.

"Time to play, little niece-y." the Death Eater taunted.

Tonks stood in front of Heidi. "Play time's long over, Bellatrix."

Heidi watched as the two threw curses after curse at each other, Bellatrix taunting Tonks while the auror fought to keep herself between her crazy aunt and her wounded niece.

"Heidi!" Tonks spoke back over her shoulder. "Get up and get to-"

Bellatrix's next spell hit Tonks, sending her toppling down the stone steps, her limp form not stopping until it hit the wall. Heidi watched, eyes wide in horror until she saw the bare rise and fall of Tonks's torso. She was still alive. Heidi whipped her head back towards Bellatrix.

"You'll pay for that." the young Potter said as she climbed, unsteadily, to her feet.

Bellatrix cackled. "Oh I will, will I?"

Heidi's legs were shaking but her wand hand was steady. "Yes, you will." Just as before, Heidi in Tonks's place, the young Potter fired curse after curse at the deranged Death Eater. Unfortunately, Bellatrix was smarter and knew more then Heidi. It wasn't long before Heidi was back on her knees, breathing heavily as Bellatrix closed in on her.

"I know you like playing with your food," Heidi fell back on taunting. "but finish it."

Bellatrix laughed. "You would like that, wouldn't you? To go peacefully."

"My idea of dying peacefully doesn't include a Death Eater." Heidi shot back.

"Too bad." Bellatrix raised her wand. "Avada-"

Greyback appeared, grabbing the witch's arm. "You know what He said."

Bellatrix snarled. "Fine."

The last thing Heidi saw was a flash of a spell and Harry watching with horror filled eyes.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When Heidi woke, she found herself staring at, not the ceiling of the hospital wing, but the ceiling of a private room in St. Mungo's Hospital. Her head, ribs and neck were aching and her limbs felt stiff.

"Ladybug,"

Heidi blinked and winced as she turned her head towards her uncle's voice. "Hey Uncle Moony,"

Remus smiled. "You know, it's not good for my heart when both my wife and niece are too injured for Madam Pomfrey to take care of."

Heidi, confused, looked passed her uncle and saw Tonks sitting up in the bed behind him, a small smile on her face. "I hate Bellatrix."

Tonks laughed. "Believe me, love, you're not the only one."

"Yes," Remus said slowly. "Her sister least of all."

"Aunt Andy was here?" Heidi asked, surprised.

Remus nodded. "Came to see you a couple of days ago, when Dora woke up. Swore up and down for nearly ten minutes about what she planned to do to Bellatrix when she got her hands on her."

Heidi gave a weak laugh. "Too bad I missed that." she winced again. "Merlin, what did she do to me?"

Tonks shook her head. "We have no idea. Whatever it was, she did it to me, too."

"And the marks from Greyback?" Heidi asked.

"Healed," Remus informed solemnly. "but scarred. You'll carry them-"

"For the rest of my life," Heidi finished. "I know. Like I told Aunt Dora during the battle, I'm alive. That's what matters."

Remus smiled and kissed Heidi's forehead. "You're very right about that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Before Heidi knew it, she and Tonks were released from the hospital and joining up with Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Moody at King's Cross to get Harry. Heidi had been told about Sirius's near miss with the arch in the room they'd fought the Death Eaters. How, for a short period of time, Harry believed their godfather was dead and it caused him to rush foolishly after Bellatrix, who'd fired the spell. His duel with Voldemort and then Dumbledore's duel with the dark wizard. It struck Heidi as funny that Voldemort had to enter the ministry itself before Fudge would believe he was back. But at least the world finally knew the truth.

Arriving at the station, Heidi caught sight of four red heads and knew the Weasleys had beaten them here. Once she spotted Fred, who, like his twin, was sporting a new jacket that looked to be made of dragon skin, she darted from her guardians and jumped into her boyfriend's arms.

"Hi," she whispered.

Fred smiled. "Hi,"

Heidi pulled back to look at him. "You didn't come visit me."

"My fault," George spoke up. "we've been swamped at the shop, I couldn't let him leave."

Heidi narrowed her eyes at the guilty twin before hugging him too. "Well, if it's like that all summer, you can expect me to be a regular visitor."

George grinned. "Excellent!"

Fred pulled Heidi back. "Oi, hands off, Georgie. You've got your own girlfriend."

"And here she comes now," Molly spoke up with a laugh. "along with Ron, Harry and the others."

The group turned and watched Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna break through the crowds. They raced over to the group, Harry hugging Heidi as soon as he reached her.

"You're okay." he breathed, hugging Tonks next.

"You really think Bellatrix could keep us down, Pup?" Tonks teased, an arm around his shoulder.

Harry laughed. "For good? Never."

"Damn straight." Heidi grinned. She settled back against Fred's side, watching Hermione do the same with George. "What's the plan now?"

Moody let out a low grumble from his place by Arthur. "The plan is to zip it until the next meeting. Don't need no reporters overhearing ya, lass."

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Relax for once, Madeye. Please. You'll pop your other eye at the rate you're going."

Snickers filtered through the group as Moody glared at Heidi.

"Alright," Sirius spoke. "time to say our goodbyes for now."

Rounds of hugs and promises to write and keep in touch went through the group before Remus and Sirius collected Harry and Heidi's trunks, Harry had brought Heidi's home on the train. The five headed off towards the apparation point that would take them home.

"So what really is the next step?" Harry asked their guardians.

Heidi looked up from her book. "Everyone know's he's out there now, that doesn't make him less dangerous."

"No, you're right about that." Sirius agreed. "Now that the Ministry has stopped hiding from the truth, things will change. And not all in good ways."

"Fudge is resigning office," Tonks said quietly. "it hasn't been made official yet but this whole mess, well he's got a lot to answer for."

"And in the mean time," Remus spoke. "the Order will continue what it's been doing and, with the number of Death Eaters behind bars now, it should be a bit easier."

"No way they'll stay there." Heidi pointed out. "Now with Voldemort controlling the dementors."

"We gotta hope, bug." Sirius said. "That's all we can do, right now."

Harry and Heidi exchanged a look. They weren't sure hope would help much. Not with the war that was coming.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And there we have it, kids. Book Five is finished. Bit of a rough ending, I'll grant you that. I'm rusty on writing Heidi. But, now that we're passed book five, I hope to be smoothly posting for Heidi once more. As started before, this one is my least favorite and I have so many plans for book six that I was racing ahead of myself to get there. I hope no one is overly disappointed in this and that my readers will have stuck with me and will be back for book six. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thank you so much for reading Heidi Lily Potter: Book Five!

End Transmission


End file.
